A Second Chance
by LumeBoo
Summary: Selene ends her life, only to wake in an another world. Trying to put herself back together, she manages to catch the interest of the Elven King of the Woodland Realm. AU- a lot of mixed elements. Warning! Suicide, self harm and violence are in this story. Just to be on the safe side, I rated it M. Feedback is appreciated. Isuckatsummaries. :(
1. Every ending

Every ending...

Putting the letters back into the wooden box, she reached for the blade on the table. She wasn't even crying anymore, she just felt empty. Her hands were no longer shaking and the tears had dried. '_It's down the river not across the street.'_ The voice in her head taunted. She looked out of the window, snow was starting to fall, adding to the white blanket that covered the landscape. "Down the river, not across the street" she muttered to herself and cut down the vein. She felt warmth from the blood running down her arm, taking the blade in her right hand she cut down the left. Dropping the blade on the carelessly on the floor. She walked outside in to the falling snow. Crimson spots trailing her, melting the freshly fallen snow.

The old railway bridge across the river had been her favorite spot since _they_ had moved there, in the middle of nowhere. Quiet, away from the hectic city life. Her father had always wished to go back to his childhood home, but now nothing mattered, he wasn't here. No one was. The place hadn't felt like home since his death.

She stepped on the stone bridge, walking to its center. The Hale River ran below it, its waters deep and dark surging through the rapids. She felt the rails shaking under her feet, letting her know of the train approaching. Looking into the tunnel, she saw the lights and turned her back. Spreading her arms, as if hoping to fly, to glide through the air she leaned forward and let herself fall into the icy waters.

The cold water woke her, pushing her body to fight, but she didn't. Her lungs started to burn from the lack of air, but before she opened her mouth to breath in, the force of the fast flowing river threw her body against a rock.

The train conductor signaled loudly to the figure on the tracks. A young girl he thought to be, he watched her turn her head and then fall. He knew he couldn't do anything but watch a life ending.

-.-.-.-

Please give me feedback, as for my english, its not my native language!


	2. Gives hope for a new beginning

**Gives hope for a new beginning**  


The guards posted on the gates of the woodland realm, looked over the serene scene of snow falling. It was winter, soon the midwinter solstice celebration would be held. Mirkwood changed with the seasons, but the one constant was the unchangeable rule of Thranduil, the Elvenking.

Some claimed the reclusive king was governing with an iron fist and was unjust to his subjects as well as the race of men. Others saw him as a fair ruler, doing the best for his people. The truth lied somewhere in-between, the kings trust was hard-earned, there were few, even in the elven kind whose advice he took heed of. A truth, which had long been forgotten about the fair and illusive King, was that he was also a man. His actions, that were seemingly always cold and calculated, were led by his heart- the state of the realm was a reflection of Thranduil, but there were only a few who were perceptive of that. Strangers weren't welcomed with open arms, but were treated respectfully if their intentions were good. Thranduil took care of his people, without help from a Ring of Power, relying solely on his own strength and cunningness, which earned him recognition from the other elven leaders. One statement was right: he was a true king to his people. He'd seen war, famine and darkness fall over his kingdom and he fought all of it fiercely, bringing an age of peace, uneasy as the times were. Greenwood endured.

The peaceful atmosphere outside was disturbed when one of the guards noticed something in the river. **_"Tir!" _**He pointed out, a body in the rapid torrents. Other elves appeared from the woods, running to the steep riverbank. Following the body carried by the currents, two of the elves ran forward, looking for a suitable position where to grab the body.

Further away Tauriel heard the commotion and sprinted through the forest, towards the gates, Legolas running behind her. Reaching the clearing in front of the Halls of Thranduil. Other elves were pulling out a body from of the cold water, Tauriel swiftly started searching for signs of life. She knew she wasn't the most skilled of healers, but tried with all her heart. Feeling a flutter of life inside the young elleth, she did her best to hold it. Examining her, Tauriel noted the wounds on her arms and blood colouring the grass under her head. Tearing a piece of fabric from her robe, she bound the gashes. Tauriel prayed to the Valar to give health to the young elleth, letting her survive whatever nightmare had happened to her.

**...-…-…-…**

**_"_****_Adar! Adar!" _**Legolas called out, running into the throne room. Thranduil set down his staff calmly, opening his eyes he looked at Legolas who appeared to be in a haggard state.

"What's the matter?" Part of Thranduil expected the answer in trepidation, his worry for his only child never lessened. As a father the distressed call of his son put him on edge, but being king, he feigned disinterest, only tilting his head, waiting for an answer.

"The guards found a young elleth in the river. Barely alive. Tauriel is tending to her, but-"

"Healing chambers." Thranduil ordered interrupting Legolas, a guard was carrying the body of the said elleth, crossing the narrow passage into the halls, Tauriel at his heels, escorting them.

"We will talk later." he said to Legolas, walking down the steps of the throne, his coat billowing behind him.

**-…-…-…-…-**

The last rays of the sun reflected on the snow, colouring it in pastel shades, the bare trees leaving long shadows over the earth. As the light left to let darkness envelope the woodland, the whispers from the forest could no longer be heard, letting silence fill the air.

Thranduil moved through the hallway in long strides, Legolas filling him in on the events that had transpired before. As the healer opened the door to the King and Legolas, he informed them of the elleths shape and noted that silence must be held. Bowing respectfully he retreated into the back rooms.

Thranduils eyes took in the elleth, she seemed young, but it was difficult to tell her age, cause when an elf reached maturity they no longer aged, so he refrained from guessing her age. A piece of cloth that smelled strongly of healing herbs was on her forehead, he lifted it carefully, inspecting the wound. A deep cut, there were two probable causes for it: either her attacker struck her or while the attacker rid itself from her body, he threw her in the river and the fast-moving water had thrown her into a rock. He placed it back, now looking at her arms, which were bandaged, he undid her right arm. The cut up her vein was long and deep, the edges of it smooth, so the blade must have been sharp, he concluded. _'Maybe she was bound?'_ he thought, but there were no marks on her wrists. He bound her arm again, his eyes looking for other clues about the mysterious assailant. Bruises littered her body, but there were no irrefutable signs to as she had been subjected to a beating.

Legolas studied his father, who carefully examined the elleth. An elleth, one of _his_ own kind, attacked in _his_ realm, so close to the royal halls _he_ lived, the audacity of it all. It was a taunt by the arrogant attacker. It would be a humiliation if word would get out, so the elleth was kept secret, as his father commanded.

Thranduil felt rage simmering in him. '_How? Who?'_ The river feeds from the mountaintop, deep in his kingdom and so close to his halls, someone getting there unnoticed was a disconcerting notion. Was the royal guard lacking- which indicated his son would be at fault, but Legolas took care of his duties. Or the assailant was someone with powers, which was even more alarming. He turned his gaze again on the elleth. She was noticeable, her raven locks would have caught somebody's attention, maybe send scouts to ask around, he pondered.

Closing his eyes in concentration, he searched for her spirit. It was darkened, but not from spells, it seemed to come within, shading what should be bright. The life inside of her was weak, fading, as if wanting to return to the stars.

"If she wakes up. Notify me. Immediately." Thranduil rose and left, Legolas took a step back letting his father pass him. _'What did he see?'_

**…-…-…-…**

It was past midnight when Thrunduil left to the healing chambers again. Unseen by the guards or other palace staff. Landmir, the healer stood behind a table, where herbs had been laid out on.

"How is she fairing?"

"Weak," Tharanduil noticed the glum look in the healers eyes. "I have the _athelas_. I did as you asked."

A mixture of _athelas_ and other healing herbs had been applied to the wounds. _Athelas_ or as the common folk called Kingsfoil, was a strong healing herb, rarely found and it was used sparingly. The sweet smell of it filled the room. Thranduil sat on the edge of the bed putting his hands on her forearms, applying pressure on the wounds. He started chanting an elven healing prayer. Slowly the purple bruises that blossomed on her skin started to fade, the cut on her forehead lessened into a thin line, merely a scratch. The gashes on her arms healing, looking not as deep. Thranduil sought out her essence again, now reaching for it trying to pull the darkness form her, like a weed in a flowerbed. The core of her being uprooted, she intuitively fought back. He felt nails digging into his arms, her soul pushing back until it was unable to resist and then retreating into a shell. The young elleth opened her eyes. For a second her green eyes sought out his blue ones, tears brimming them and she fell into unconsciousness again. Thranduil felt exerted, he brushed the tear from the corner of her eye. Staying in place, curiously staring at the intriguing elleth with a strong spirit, until he heard words pulling him out of the daze he was in.

"Tharnduil? Thranduil?" Landmir called out, now worried.

Thranduil assured his old friend he was fine, telling him to send for him when she wakes. Hopefully before she sees anyone else, the mystery of her origin fascinating him. He left with the elleth now trapped in his thoughts. He had always liked mysteries. Secrets he could unravel.

* * *

As said this is AU. So not everything goes with the canon- I play around with different ideas. I hope I have captured something Thranduil-ish. With any luck.

Also sindarin…just imagine it...(I truly suck and I'm aware of that. The first step towards recovery is admitting you have a problem. Which I have done, hopefully it gets better. Probably not.)

Thanks for the few favs and follows.

All your opinions are welcome and valid! (Until they don't match mine, then in the garbage it goes :D)


	3. A new world in my view

Oh-kay. I'm starting this chapter by addressing all the reviews.

Rawr1023: Thanks, I'm continuing. Although a small warning, in September university will be coming up. So I'll have less time to write, but I promise to update at least once a month.

mandiecandie: Thanks for pointing out my mistake with the double-negative and she will get more of a backstory, when the story progresses. She's like an onion- many layers :D. She doesn't yet know she is an elf, but will find out AND I will try to continue writing a decent Thranduil. Although..*hint-hint* "Say what you want about our ill-tempered king, he has excellent taste in wine."

leafygreen16: Here's a new chapter!

Guest1: The Spanish speaking would be the Google translator kind of and would make people hit me in the face with a brick. I rather not do that. Sorry.

Guest2: I wasn't making him out to be SH. I have hobbies, one of them, hunting. As I am able to differentiate if a cut has been made with a dull or a sharp blade, I think an elven king his age, who has fought in wars and is a skilled warrior- should find no problem with it. Thranduil is wise, not…loopy. Second of all- GRAMMAR IS IMPORTANT- there is a difference between YOUR and YOU'RE. Learn it! (Before making and ugly-ass comments about my writing style you wart-faced asstoad. Here's a tip for you: Don't read it, if you find it so horrible!)

AU- LOTR doesn't exist in that universe- sorry no hot dad Thranduil or Hobbit movie. It's a shame.

Thanks for the follows and favs!

With all the comments addressed- onwards with the story!

* * *

**I've got a new world in my view**

A day had passed, the mystery behind the elleths origin still unsolved. The scouts sent out to as far as Laketown came back with no information that concerned the young elleth in question, still hidden away in the healing chambers, Tauriel guarding her. Although news of something ill lurking about the woodlands had reached the king- not orcs or spiders, but as the scout had heard the villagers describe it. "A spirit, who takes offering from the living, its wickedness infecting anyone coming close to it. Some become violently ill, their veins blackening and coughing up blood until they die others become violent towards others, spreading its evil." There were even rumours that this evil spirit had servants doing its bidding. The scout had enchanted the village with a protective charm and cleansed the small settlement of evil, recommending not to venture that far into the woods again. Those news disconcerted the king, maybe the evil had attacked the elleth, but he disregarded the wild theory- _'Until she awakens.'_ –he told himself, then he would have answers.

Tauriel was disappointed being taken off guard duty and put to babysit a 'sleeping' elleth. Entering the healing chambers she noticed the slight smell of sweetness, like athelas. _Had the grumpy healer Landmir used it, without the kings' permission?_ Tauriel slowly walked to her sleeping body, the cut on her forehead was nothing, but a scratch. _So he had_. As Landmir stepped into the quarters, he pushed Tauriel out of his way.

"Go mind your own business elleth."

"I am here upon the kings' orders to guard the chambers until she awakens." Tauriel countered smoothly.

"Tell _the king_ that he is interfering with my work." Landmir spat, it was overwhelming how intrusive Thranduil was at times.

"I am not permitted to leave. You can do it yourself." Tauriel said and sat down on the chairs in the corner of the chamber, out of Landmirs way and overlooking the hallway.

**-…-…-…-…-**

It was on the next day's noon when the elleth showed signs of waking up, her sleep was disturbed, more animated. She did not open her eyes when Landmir gently called her form her sleep. Tauriel still watched, her duties only relived at night, when Landmir had locked down the chambers. It was when Landmir went to the storage room, she woke. Tauriel moved to her side quickly, calling the healer.

"Landmir," Tauriel held the elleth down gently pressing on her shoulders " she is awake." Never before she had seen the old healer move so fast, like lighting had stricken him Landmir was out of the chambers on his way to the King.

"Where am I? Who are you?" she rasped out, her voice unused. Tauriel handed her a cup of water and asked.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Selene."

"Selene, you are in the healing chambers of the Halls of Thranduil."

"Thran-du-il?" she parroted, testing the name on her tongue. _A very odd name. Healing chambers? _Thoughts rushed through her head. "What are you?" she asked, Selene was stunned by how the woman looked. Fair-skinned, lithe, flawless features, pointed leaf-like ears- something out of a fantasy novel.

"Elleth, don't you recognize your own kind?" Tauriel asked in concern.

The doors burst open, Landmir first, pulling Tauriel away from the elleth. Thranduil and Legolas entered behind him. Tauriel went to Legolas' side, they spoke in hushed voices.

A look of recognition came from Selene. "You." She said to the tall elf. Selene rarely used the word beautiful to describe anything, but that was exactly what he looked like. Beautiful. Regal. "You were in-" she tried to put her vision in words, so difficult, no words to put the out-of-body experience into simple speech "…no…_You were the light_. You are _light_." Tauriel and Legolas exchanged looks, an unspoken conversation happening between them. His blue eyes had burned into her mind, at first it had felt like warmth and light and she yearned to it, until the light became cold and tried to pull her soul apart, so harshly tearing into her, that she hid.

Selene's brows furrowed, she was trying to figure out what happened, but it was too random at first. Scraps of mixed memories. Like putting a puzzle together when most pieces are missing colour. She remembered blood on her hands and falling into the river, small details, the cold, the sound of the water rushing, the rails shaking under her feet- until the reality hit her. She had killed herself, but she wasn't dead.

"Leave." Thranduil commanded, his voice low. They scurried out of the chambers, Landmir giving Thranduil a warning look. The king wasn't one of the kindest of elves, his ways rough at times.

"What's your name?"

"Selene, or just Lena."

"What happened to you?" Thranduil asked in a calm tone. Waiting for an answer that would solve the mystery.

"I…" she struggled, finding what to say, should she admit, just say it out loud. _'I killed myself.' _But it weighed so heavy on her tongue, the words not coming out. "I don't remember." She lied, nothing she hadn't done before. '_Is everything okay? Yes. Fine. Are you sure? Yes. Just a bit tired.' _"Where am I?"

"Woodland Realm_, Eryn Lasgalen,_ in my palace." Thranduil answered studying her.

"Where?" Even more confusion. "I don't remember, ever, of hearing about this place." _Wait, his palace? Is he king? Oh, I've fucked up big time. Am I dead?_ Tears and frantic laughter bubbled up in her throat at the same time, had she completely lost her grip on reality?

"Where do you come from?"

"Mh…." She took a deep breath, trying to cover up her anxiety and fear. _Good question._ "Earth?" Selene pried open the bandage on her arm, slowly undoing it.

"Middle-Earth." Thranduil pinched the bridge of his nose, if he was human, he would feel a headache coming on just about now. Middle-Earth was a wide territory. He sighed in frustration. "Where is your next of kin?"

"My mother and father are dead."

"Orphan. How do you know they are dead?" Thranduil stopped her from opening the bandages, holding his hand over hers.

"Like I know the sky is blue…it's just…there." Trying to pull her hand away, she needed to see, but he didn't move his hand. "Just let me." She pulled with more strength, Thranduil still not relenting.

"Who attacked you?" He started undoing the bandage, stopping to look at her when she didn't answer.

_'__I did this to myself. I know. Pathetic. I even fail at death.'_ Her conscious quipped, she silenced the poisonous voice, tears threatening to fall. "I don't remember." She whispered, looking at the cut on her arm. It looked like a thin white line above her vein, some dried blood was still on her skin.

"Are you trying to protect someone?" Thranduil asked, she wasn't speaking the whole truth, but he didn't sense lies.

"No. I have nothing to protect." _'No one, but myself.'_ Silence settled between them, she let her fingertips move over the thin scar tissue, raised over her skin. Thranduil studied her, her mannerisms were not elven, from the way she spoke to the way she held herself.

"Tauriel will show you to the baths. You will reside here and will not leave these chambers until I allow you to and," he paused his voice turning into a menacing hiss," if you are lying to me. You will be punished. Severely." With those words he left, shaking the feeling of sadness heavy around her. Selene. A name to his mystery, who had _nothing_ instead of _no one_ to protect. Liars gave themselves away with small words and gestures. She had just given him a piece of the key, Selene was truthful about her family. Thranduil allowed Landmir back in, pulling Tauriel aside.

"You will stay and guard her. Fetch her some clean clothes and I expect to see you later." Tauriel nodded and complied without arguing, trying to not agitate Thranduil further. She headed to the servants chambers for clean clothes.

Legolas stayed besides his father his voice turning into a whisper. "Adar, how did she recognize you? Is sh-"

With a wave of his hand Thranduil silenced Legolas. "We will have this conversation later. In private." Elves had very good hearing and having the king visit the healing chambers too often might spark some rumours. He would have answers sooner of later, Thranduil had his ways.

* * *

Done! This chapter came painfully, so slowly and still not happy about it. Also...not sure about her name, at all...kinda iffy. Might change it. Might not. Imagine a Gandalf like charater when it comes to Landmir, he is older than Thranduil so therefore he can call him prince and boy at times :D. His kind of a grumpy uncle/grandfather/Santa. Not sure that he is an elf though, more in the wizardish healer way... :D


	4. Water and wine don't wash away pain

TheParanoidGraveRobber: Love your username. Things will come. Trust me.

lavieenrose01: I will continue writing. Unless uni gets too hectic, then I might pause.

mandiecandie: Great things are coming. I can say…life will get interesting. Introducing a new character soon. You will hate her! I promise…and a new side to Selene.

Guest3: There is a possibility. People are 3D not 2D.

And feeling like a fortune cookie…great things are coming your way…a chapter!

Thanks for the favs and follows!

* * *

**Water and wine don't wash away pain**

The man who introduced himself as Landmir fussed over her, muttering under his breath about the bandages, then about Thranduil and swearing to the rest to the world that he would retire. "He knows nothing about healing, the ill need their rest, not an overzealous elf, who thinks himself king. Did he hurt you?" Landmir stopped his muttering for a second, looking at Selene, who shook her head. "Good. At least he listens now. Used to be days when he just was itching for a fight. Handsome and hot-headed, that has gotten him in and out of trouble. Youth. I tell you, what do they even know about war and its horrors? The prince has grown into a king, that I admit, but he thinks he can order everyone around…then again he is mostly right and is king. I tell you the one time he was wrong. His wife. Silvan elf. Mother of Legolas. She was a sight to see, so beautiful. Unlike you…" Realizing his mistake Landmir quickly apologized. "Not that you aren't a stunning young elleth. She was different kind of beautiful. Fair queen. Everyone thought so, until she…showed her temper. Even more so…it was good that she left. She was, as the common folk say- wolf in sheep's clothing." Landmir tsked shaking his head, rambling on taking another topic. "See, those bandages are fine silk, cotton sown between the two layers, stops blood from soaking in the bedding. I say, when they found you in the river. Child. It's mid-winter, how did you even get there? I thought you to be dead. Tauriel was stubborn enough to get me moving, said she felt life in you…and see, she was right. Even in my old age I learn. And I am…old. Your life is a gift from the Valar. Tell me child, how old are you?" Landmir stopped again, gazing at her.

"I'm…not old. 19?" she offered questioningly, giving her real age, her human age.

"19? Child, I'm no fool. You are older than that…at least a few hundred years. Do you remember what happened to you? I know the king said not to ask, but his words are mostly advisory. To me. Not to you." Tauriel stepped in, putting an end to Landmir's monologue.

"Selene, put this on." She handed her a cloak with a hood, necessary to hide her identity in the palace and placed a pair of slippers on the floor. Tauriel knew she would catch the eye of some young guard, if Selene moved around freely and that might spark gossip. Knowing Landmir would argue, she added. "Kings orders. Then she would return here. Under my guard." Landmir only shook his head, going back to his own chambers, now mumbling something about the kings' bad manners.

"You can call me Lena." She said quietly, every time she heard Selena- she could just hear her uncles' wife's screeching voice. '**_SELENE_**_! For god's sake! Get over it. They are dead and now you listen to me and your uncle. You are coming and that's the end of it. Put your NICE clothes and some make up on. No one wants to see you like this. Jesus. Do you have to be so difficult with me __**every single day**__? What did I do to deserve this?'_

"Come and follow me. There is no need to fear." She pulled the robe over her white nightdress, following Tauriel. Taking the first steps out, the view was stunning. Lena stopped her eyes wide in wonder of the view in front of her. Carved stone pillars, looking like trees reached high into the ceiling, which mimicked branches and passages riddled the space, small fountains where roads crossed. The whole palace was lit by golden lanterns on the higher levels, which looked like starlight captured in a bottle. On the lower levels, the fire inside the lanterns seemed to be kept by magic. Looking down she saw a waterfall, a stream ran below the palace. As Tauriel led her through the palace, she admired everything about it.

Tauriel opened as set of doors, leading to a washing room. It was private. A cascade of hot water came deep inside the mountain, when it reached the chambers it was at a bearable temperature. Instead of baths, like she was expecting, there were small springs where water welled up, she went to the deepest one and took her robe off and then waited for Tauriel to turn.

"Could you at least…turn around?" Lena asked, Tauriel raised a brow. This was a first time, an elf afraid of her own nakedness, but Tauriel did comply. Selene took off her nightdress and slowly lowered herself in the hot water, hissing at the warmth, it felt like needles in her skin at first. Looking at her legs, there were no marks, neither were any in her arms, except the thin white lines that seemed to be fading. Settling down she covered herself. Tauriel turned, handing her a cloth and fragrant soap. Then she moved into the back of the rooms and brought back three vials and a hand held mirror, putting it aside she opened the vials.

"Which one?" She let Lena choose. One smelled strongly of lavender, she put that aside quickly, the second smelt like someone had crushed peppers and oranges, making her want to sneeze, the third smelled of violets. She took it, finding its scent better than reeking like a moth repellent or pepper spray. Tauriel put the other vials away and asked Lean to dip her head into the water. Then she sat on the edge of the spring, handing Selene the mirror.

A look of shock crossed over her face. "This…isn't me. I don't remember looking like this." She said, touching her face like a strangers one, the bad skin was just gone, no spots, nothing. Her eyes looked larger and the irises were pure green, reminding her more of an anime character, instead of the hazy grey-greenish colour she was used to. The biggest astonishment were her pointy ears, as Tauriel brushed her hair back, which was longer and darker than she recalled, Selene realized she was truly and elf and not the one from Santa's village.

"What do you remember looking like Lena?" Tauriel asked out of curiosity, emptying the vial into her hair, massaging the liquid into her scalp.

"Less…beautiful. I think." It sounded sombre. "Hey, why are you washing my hair?" Lena tried to pull away.

"The wounds on your arms still need healing. It's better for me to do it." Lena didn't argue, but took the cloth and soap handed to her and started washing herself.

Soon she had finished, Tauriel braided her hair tightly, the braid ending on her lower back. A big towel was brought to her and clothes handed. Tauriel promised to wait outside.

Undergarments, leather leggings and a white tunic were in the pile. Selene dressed herself quickly, touching the skin were she remembered scars. The one on her knee was gone, that she had gotten when she fell off her bike. So were the scars on her foot, when she stepped on a broken glass. It felt bittersweet, her skin so pure- like none of those things happened. Feeling emotions bubble up, she took deep breaths. '_Don't cry. Just breathe. In. Out. In. Out._' Now, she was an elf in a place somewhere called Middle-Earth.

Tauriel stood behind the door, after 5 minutes passed she got worried, a knock echoed, pulling Lena out of her thoughts. "Lena. I'm coming in." Opening the door Lena was just putting on her robe, pulling the hood over her head. As they walked back in silence, Lena clenched her fists, digging her fingernails into her palms. _Don't cry._ She repeated that as a mantra over and over again. Hoping that no one noticed.

They passed guards and palace staff, who were attending to their duties, none of them paying no notice to Tauriel leading her, presuming she was one of the prisoners in the dungeons. Lena was taken back to the same chambers were Landmir waited for her with a warm meal.

**-…-…-…-…-…-**

Thranduil sat in a council meeting about the recent incidents near the border of his kingdom. The world was getting restless again, he hoped not to see a rise of another Sauron, but the tides of the world were not turning in his favour. The meeting ended with nothing to show, no reason or a culprit to the sightings of evil spirits that were wondering his lands.

The guards left the council halls, leaving father and son to stand.

"How did she recognize you?"

"I healed her." Legolas looked astonished, stepping back he tried to reign in his emotions. He knew what healing took, the common folk only understood that healing meant some fancy words in elvish and before you know it a person is healed. It meant sacrificing one's own strength of the soul as well as physical exertion. That's why there were only few elves truly capable of healing, Legolas himself could only manage minor wounds like Tauriel, not pulling someone's essence from deaths claws like his father had done.

"You do not know her. Why? Father she maybe the reas-"

"I am king of this realm, do not question me or my actions in my own halls." He said in a calm tone, but holding fire in his eyes. "If she is the reason for these occurrences, she will be dealt with, but until then she is our guest and you will treat her as such, showing courtesy as the prince of the Woodland Realm. Do you understand me?" Thranduil gave his son a pointed look.

"Yes, father." Legolas said begrudgingly, not expecting a scolding from his father.

**...-…-…-…-…-…**

It was late in the evening when Tauriel entered the king's study. Thranduil had a goblet of wine in one hand, gazing into the hearth, his mind on darker memories. Fire. It gave warmth, food, protection, but the memory wasn't a happy one. It was one of destruction, how flames rose over the horizon, smell of burning corpses thick in the air and the taste of blood on his tongue.

"My king." Tauriel said, pulling the king out of his reverie.

"How has our guest been?"

"Her manners are not of an elf. She is shy, fearful even of her own reflection. She doesn't remember looking like…herself."

"Until our guest regains her memories you are her guard. You may leave." Tharnduil's gaze returned to the fire, feeling a stinging in his cheek, he took another sip of Dorwinion wine. At times he envied men who were perishable, but could lose their memories to the taste of wine.

* * *

And another chapter done!

What will Selene (or simply Lena) do next and how is our favourite elf king going to act?

Please feel free to review! Unless you going to be an asshat, then don't- nobody has time for bullshit!


	5. The royal soapmaker and trouble

TheParanoidGraveRobber: Thanks, I fixed the mistake.

lavieenrose01: Lena isn't a masochist, that part was from personal experience. My superb roomie accidentally broke a vase in the middle of the night (I have no idea what she was planning to do with it) and left it there, thinking she would clean it up in the morning. Well I woke up in really early and didn't bother with the lights, walked into the kitchen and taddaaa…walking on glass…safe to say the place looked like a murder scene and the way I screamed, good times.

And the guests:

Nope Thranduil isn't sensitive and creepy. I think you read some other fic.

The story flow is difficult thing, but next chapter. More Thranduil. Who is slightly ill-tempered, not at his happiest.

* * *

The royal soapmaker and trouble

Sitting stuck in the healing chambers made her mind race, dwell on dark things. There were times her hands shook for a blade, something to take the edge off, while Landmir was rambling on about the healing qualities of different herbs and how to mix ointments, then she wanted to just curl up in a corner and cry. When Landmir left Tauriel was put to babysit her, it was easier with her, she preferred silence over meaningless chatter, but watched her more intently than Landmir.

She then started asking Tauriel about the most random things from food to why they don't bleed monthly, which made the tips of Tauriel's ears turn red. Tauriel found Lena's curiosity for such simple things amusing and some questions were better answered by her than Landmir, who knows what the old healer might think. Parts of their conversation reached the king, some information Tauriel kept to herself.

Six days of being restricted in the healing chambers and she felt her sanity starting to ebb away. Well, she thought it was six days, it felt like seemed to be nothing to the elves, just an endless stream. Lena didn't rest, her dreams seemed to float- like meditation, her eyes were closed, but there was none of the comfort or numbness of those times Lena dug her nails into her arm, until the skin broke, leaving red half-crests on her that were healed by morning.

The good news- she was very familiar with her surroundings. The first room she woke up in was the 'infirmary', behind the infirmary there was the spacious storage- that was a cluttered mess, next to the storage was the private room, where she slept now and got some time alone while elves visited Landmir. Though she was never left alone for too long during daytime. Beside that was another sick room- that Landmir used for work, he kept his notes and inventory papers there. Then the bathroom and Landmir's private quarters, which she didn't visit.

It took Landmir time to notice Lena's boredom, soon she would try to escape if kept in the rooms a while longer. So the healer took it on himself to teach Lena, something to pass the time. The books from his personal library were first to go, as the pile of scrolls and books grew beside her bed, he found her more willing to learn than other elflings. Landmir gave Lena old scrolls and books about herbs and healing- to her bafflement she could read them, though the scripture was odd. Landmir had made his own notes in the books, which looked like chicken scratch, worse than her own handwriting.

-.-.-.-.-.-

It was early in the morning when Landmir started banging the doors of the cupboards and dropping things with loud clangs. He was noisy enough to wake the whole palace, even the guard who was napping on duty, because of a late night rendezvous. Lena didn't leave her room until Tauriel came, bringing breakfast with her. Fruits, bread and something that tasted like cider. Tauriel didn't stay for long, saying she had duties to attend to.

"Legolas?" Lena offered up, a teasing smile on her lips. She hadn't spent a lot of time around Legolas, but the way Tauriel had described him. He was the epitome of perfection. Tauriel pressed her hand against Lena's mouth.

"Don't say that out loud. By the Valar. He maybe old, but he has very good hearing and Legolas is a prince." Tauriel whispered, eyes wide. If anyone happened to speak of the king's name or Legolas', elf ears peaked up, even when the words were spoken to a confidant, there was always someone listening to whose ears the conversation shouldn't reach. "Its guard duty. A regular patrol, nothing else. I'll be back later." Tauriel spoke in a loud voice, turning to leave Lena's bedroom, giving her a last look.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…

Lena walked into the infirmary, a table was set up, herbs laying on it along with different vials, some empty, other labelled and full. Small bowls, pots, a pan and an array of jars. It looked like a laboratory. Landmir walked out of the storage carrying bottles of different sizes, noticing Lena, the old man set the bottles down.

"Good to see you're awake!" Landmir said cheerfully, leading Lena to the table.

"It was difficult to get any rest with you…what were you doing?" Lena asked, trying not to insult the healer. Her first pick in her mind was 'We're you wrestling with Satan?' Part of those loud clangs reminded Lena of her uncle's wife, who had a habit of being as noisy as possible in the earliest of hours, usually on Saturdays and Sundays. Vacuuming and searching her room for inappropriate things, like a lace bra or drugs.

"Ahh….good question. I was setting up today's task and your lesson. You are going to learn how to mix different potions, ointments and of course, I almost forgot. This old head isn't what it used to be. In my younger days I could recite the story of...*cough* erm…nothing that concerns you." Landmir almost spoke of the uncouth story about a certain female. "Yes, your lesson. Also Elma, she takes care of the bathing chambers, asked for some of my creations. Besides being the royal healer, I am also the royal…soap-maker." A giggle escaped Lena's lips, something she hadn't done a long time. Smile. Laugh.

"Royal soap-maker, it must be a high title?" Lena laughed, it sounded silly.

"Yes, along with the royal winetaster- that is Thranduil and royal cheesemaker Brannar. There are many royal titles, you're going to be the royal layabout, if you don't start helping me." Landmir half-heartedly teased and so the lesson started.

Lena found out why the vials that Tauriel handed her in the bathing chambers smelled so strong. Landmir forgot how much oils and perfume he had mixed together so added more just in case or in some cases he accidentally knocked a pot of herbs over and into the headwash mix, which made certain items smell horrific. It was after Landmir gave her the basics she could start making her own 'shampoo' and soap, which smelled times better than the healers, not as strong and to her own liking- no lavender.

"You know child, I have to speak to the traders today, as soon as they arrive, so I might be leaving you for a while. Nothing important, just some from the line of Men are trying to meddle. Claiming my potions are weak, do you imagine? My potions." Landmir shook his head, giving a very disapproving look. "I am not the one healing spider bites with goat shit." Lena snorted, wondering did she hear it right.

"Goat shit?" she repeated tentatively.

"Yes, I did say that. Came to the royal court to claim they've found a miracle cure, gifted Thranduil…luckily the king has some sense of humour left in him. He had big barrels filled with it and shipped the men back with it. Down the river they went, arrived to Laketown, covered in it. The townsfolk didn't even let them enter without washing themselves most thoroughly. I think the barrels of shit still stand on the outskirts of the town." Lena was laughing in tears, trying to make sense of the story so wild. It seemed the world she left and its old memories had faded behind, maybe it was for the best that they didn't know?

"Got more stories like that?"

"Well, the time Legolas learnt how to shoot a bow, but that is for another time, also I shouldn't gossip like this, it's not appropriate code of conduct for the royal soapmaker. Though if I am speaking the truth…have you ever tried Dorwinion wine?" Landmir paused waiting for Lena to answer, she shook her head. "Well, once you regain your memories and are allowed to move freely, you should. The man who first agreed to trade for the wine, he found his affections not in women and thought the king most charming. Eric, I believe was his name, I apologize for my memory but it did happen a long time ago…yes Eric. But that was until he met Legolas, who was even more…captivating. Its Legolas' friendly nature, I tell you, the qualities that were quiet in the father, so often found to be spoken in the son, it is still so. Thranduil used to be more…forgiving, not that he lacks compassion altogether, but the crown weighs heavy upon his head. I'll just say that. The winetrader then made his offer, one that concerned the prince…Thranduil was most unhappy- until I came up with an elaborate plot. When the day came to sign the agreements the Woodland Realm had a princess, we kept that charade up for years, until the trader died. You should've seen Legolas in a dress, a stunning beauty." Landmir told vaguely, leaving quite a lot of details out of the story, mostly the ones concerning him.

A knock echoed over the hall, thinking it was Tauriel, who finally had learned some manners Landmir invited the elf in.

"Lord Landmir, the traders…" The young guards' eyes met Lena's, who was giving a fair impression of a deer in the headlights, eyes wide she turned her back to the guard. _Jesus, shit, fuck, shit_. Nobody was supposed to know of her presence.

"The traders? Have they died child? Have they confessed to a moment of madness and left?" The guard blushed, clearing his throat he said with as much confidence as possible.

"The traders have arrived and are waiting for you in the Council Halls." Turning around to leave, the guard gave one last look towards Lena, who was huddling over the table. "Milady."

"Tell them I'm coming." Landmir pushed the guard out of the door, waiting for him to leave the hallway. "Oh dear, we are in trouble now. Don't think he didn't notice you. Oh, well. I'll tell Thranduil. At least he doesn't behead his old friends. I'm in it now. Pray to the Valar and lock the door after me. Don't let anyone in, even the prince himself can go and…" Landmir whistled and made an inappropriate gesture.

"Okay." Lena said, earning a raised eyebrow from Landmir. Okay? What was that nonsense supposed to mean. Landmir put a white robe on and left in a hurry.

Oh she was in trouble now.

* * *

This was a difficult baby also... I have 4 books about 800 pages each to read and it is in very small print. Just perfect.


	6. Kept in the King's cage

Thank you for the follows and favs and the reviews!

Lisamariem: This is a Thranduil/OC story. I will address the problem with chapter lengths later in the end of the chapter. Slight spoilers coming now: Lena would be worked into the storyline of the hobbit, possibly even LOTR. Romance will happen later on- not so soon, right now the relationship will be awkward on Selene's part, she still views Thranduil in the role of the hella scary elvenking than someone…approachable. Thranduil at the moment is more interested in what happened to her, not the person who she is. He wants to find out more about the events that led her to being found in the river. Those events will eventually come out in a painful way…which leads to a bigger conflict with another OC. (Ehehehehee!)

Mandiecandie and lavieenrose01: This is a less happy one, but will lead to great events.

* * *

**Kept in the King's cage**

The young guard was waiting before the Council Halls, Landmir gave the elfling a stern look. His mood now sour and mind wondering how to give the news to Thranduil. Entering the hallway he saw Thranduil had greeted the traders and was sitting on his chair, looking ever the king. He inclined his head to Landmir, greeting him silently. The healer looked out of place, strong aromas emanating from him and a robe pulled haphazardly over his clothes. Giving a second look to the two dignitaries sent by Men, he became suspicious, they looked dubious.

"Lord Landmir. These men have concerns, they say your potion that should've prevented bearing a child- _failed_ and so they claim that if one potion fails, why should they pay for any of them." Thranduil's blue eyes burned through the men, feeling something wrong about them.

"None of my potions fail." Landmir argued, looking very offended by the statement, he had mastered his art over thousands of years.

"We've got a soon to be mother to prove it." The men disagreed.

"Oh, maybe the woman did not take the potion." Landmir offered, feeling his patience thinning.

"She did. Under supervision." The scrawnier out of the two said, chewing tobacco.

"Where did you buy this said potion from? I haven't seen your kind before and there are only three merchants that I have sold my remedies to." One of the men paled, looking uncertain, his eyes darting to the Elvenking. Landmir patiently waited for an answer.

"A man from Laketown- or so he claimed to be."

"I will look into the matter, perhaps one of them diluted some potions to sell more? It is the most probable conclusion. I will send for you when the matter is solved. Until then." The king cut the meeting short and guards entered escorting the men out of the palace.

As the men left Thranduil sprawled over the chair, losing his guarded kingly manners. He sighed loudly and then spoke "The men are not who they claim to be. No dignitary or trader would dare to show such disrespect in their ways and the clothes were ill-fitting."

"Yes, so they seem. Children trying to appear men." Landmir agreed and decided to set loose the bag full of snakes that were the news of a guard seeing Selene. "I had a slight mishap today." He spoke in a casual way, as if discussing wine.

"A slight mishap?" Thranduil questioned.

"Yes, the slightest of ones. A guard entered with my permission…a guard who I thought to be Tauriel, but was one of the young ones, the one guarding your door at the moment. He saw our guest. I think he was taken by her." Landmir now waited for a response, bracing himself. He noticed the slight tension in Thranduil's shoulders, then calm fury burning in his eyes.

"He saw our guest? I ordered you to keep her out of sight or should I have sent her to the dungeons?" Thranduil asked his voice low and laced with malice. His hands were tied with other matters, the issue of Selene, never leaving his mind, but not on the forefront. From planning the solstice celebration to negotiating new trading agreements, having to double the Watch as something had woken the spiders from their slumber to top all the trivial matters off. Landmir tried to fix the situation, but Thranduil raised his hand stopping him from speaking. "I will speak with the guard, but if this happens again, she will be held in the dungeons, out of sight." Landmir nodded and left, it was easier to leave, time would take care of Thranduil's ill mood along with a goblet of Dorwinion wine. Landmir sent one of the servants to the king's quarters bearing wine and hoped his mood will soon improve. Thranduil's anger was something Selene would not endure. Landmir would make sure of that, he could weather the king's temper, but she would be protected.

**-…-…-…-…-**

Tauriel had come knocking, but Selene had held to Landmir's orders and kept Tauriel out- not till he comes back. Soon the old healer arrived, his face looking flushed.

"I've taken care of it, next time we will be more careful and if anyone sees you, we will give them dragonsclaw potion." _Dragonsclaw? It takes the persons mind. _

"Was the king angry?" Lena was worried, along with funny stories, she had learned the king had an ill temper, he reigned it in most of the time, but no-one had endured the king's wrath unscathed, the exception to the rule of course Landmir and Legolas.

"He was, but I'll live. I have sent wine to him." Landmir tried to sound nonchalant.

"What did he say?" Lena wanted to know more, it was her life on stake. '_The irony of life, or after-life_' her mind quipped.

"Next time anyone sees you…you will be put in to the dungeons, but I don't believe him. Thranduil spoke out of anger, don't worry child. He won't harm you, in these halls you are protected, the kings protection even goes over his anger." With those words Landmir refused to discuss the subject any further and had sent for dinner.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_The slight mishap _wasn't spoken of after that night, Tauriel learned about it from Legolas. Lena didn't say anything about it- Landmir had sworn her to silence, though Lena wrote on a piece of paper, which was promptly burned after that.

As she the second week started she felt she could just start climbing the walls or digging a tunnel. Landmir's library was read through and her mind like an encyclopaedia, she thought she knew every herb in the world. Memorizing things was never a problem for her, but now she could recall everything word-for-word, that kept her mind off things, but only for a short while. By the end of the week she had taken inventory of the storage room twice, cleaning it and putting the vials and potions that had been placed around haphazardly into a system. As elves traded some of their remedies with others, she knew how to make the most basic treatments for the human kind.

Landmir then brought her maps and other books from the royal library, his position turning form the royal soapmaker to the royal librarian. Anything to keep the young elleth busy, he remembered the restlessness of a young mind and Selene's faith was to be kept in the chambers until her memory returned or the king granted her freedom.

The strategy of making herself busy was effective only for a while. Feeling that if kept in the chambers any longer, the walls would start speaking to her she made a request. A dangerous one, knowing the kings anger. She discussed her plan with Tauriel, who was again put to guard her, in case she would try to escape.

"I want to leave, I am going insane here." Lena said, feeling nervous. "I can't be kept here forever."

"The king won't take this lightly. He spoke of the dungeons Lena." Tauriel said worriedly, she wasn't completely against the idea of Lena's freedom, but the outcome of their plan was predictable. "You are putting your life _here_ at stake."

"The healing chambers are a prison to me, I can't leave. The dungeons would be just less comfortable, nothing else." Lena tried to convince Tauriel. "Please just take this, what happens. Happens. There would be no blame on you." Lena handed her letter to Tauriel.

"May the good will of the Valar protect you." Though she had advised against it, Tauriel took the eloquently written letter to the king. Lena was right, no elf of Greenwood could be kept locked away, without freedom one would fade away into nothingness.

* * *

ENDNOTE

Uni is a busy thing. If my dear readers wish for longer chapters the tradeoff would be updates once a week/1,5 weeks. I will write. I promise, but _my dear god i have too much shit to deal with_. Another thing is perhaps a beta? Ehh...we will see about that, last time had a beta...didn't end well.

Please **feedback** is everything to me! Then I know if I am going in the right direction. Reviews make me smile inside- :)

Next chapter will be longer...pinky promise!


	7. Freedom

Hello! I am alive. Just uni and moving made things bit too busy, also my own laptop decided to break down and I am forced to use my sisters. Not happy. I love that you like my story, so all the follow and favs make my cold heart melt. **Please review! :)**

* * *

**Freedom**

Hearing how Mareth and others were discussing some court matter, he tried to keep the annoyance from his face. More hearsay from them, he felt his patience slowly ebbing, disappearing into a void and turning into irritation. Until he saw Tauriel approach with purpose, bowing and handing him a letter. His interest now piqued, it was from his personal mystery Selene. Thranduil opened it feeling a small amount of contempt, he had to admit, she had audacity. Selene was at his mercy, not in a position where she could ask the king for anything or bargain, but he decided to humour her.

Tauriel stood, waiting for the king's reply, praying to the Valar. It was turning into a habit since meeting Lena. She watched the king closely, anything to give away his response. Nothing, the king was his usual stone faced self, now staring intently at her, tapping his fingers against the oaken staff. Thranduil folded the letter and put it in the pocket of his robe, then sent Tauriel back to the healing chambers.

When Tauriel was out of sight of the court she ran through the palace, it was best if Landmir was unaware of their plan, well mostly Lena's, but she had agreed to deliver the letter. So part of the blame if anything would go wrong was on her.

"Come! Quickly." Tauriel rushed and threw the robe at Lena, who was expecting her request to be denied and now fear was in her heart, maybe he was going to send her into the dungeons. Mustering up all the courage she could, she left the healing chambers over a long time.

The walk to the palace was hurried, her hope turning into stone with every step she took. Reaching the walkway to the throne hall, Tauriel slowed down, her posture changing, looking taller and more serious.

Thranduil noticed from afar how Selene looked healthier, deaths shadow no longer lingering around her. Tauriel bowed as they reached in front of the throne, casting a glance towards Legolas, who Mareth had stopped talking to. Selene nodded her head slightly, her version of a curtsy, the robe still covering her features.

"Don't you have any manners wildling? You are in the presence of a King." Mareth spoke in a poisonous tone, coming off very condescending, almost like the bitch from her past life. '_SELENE! Don't you have any manners, come greet the guests! NOW! Why are you standing there? What are you? Ten years old. Do I have to tell you everything?' _Memory of her last Christmas coming up. Lena had time to dwell on the past, while she dismissed some matters quickly, others had stayed painfully on her mind. She turned her head slightly towards the woman, then her eyes went back to the King. Steps led to his throne, carved out of wood, imposing antlers at the back of it, Thranduil himself looked regal and by the expression on his face, very bored.

"As you requested, my King." Tauriel went by the court protocol, stepping aside.

"Tell me, how are you faring Selene? Has your memory returned?" Thranduil asked, his gaze now solely set on Lena.

"Some of it. Small pieces." Lena answered with another half-truth, she had learned from Tauriel and Landmir that what King hated the most were blatant lies.

"Small pieces." The king mused, slowly he sat up straighter, looking more imposing. "Such as?"

"My mother. She had dark hair like mine and brown eyes with flecks of gold, which shined in the daylight." Lena said truthfully, describing her mother as her father had.

"What do you wish of me?" Thranduil inquired, his gaze still on her.

"Your permission to leave the healing chambers, maybe even to go outside." Lena said, still in the impromptu staring competition with him. Her so-called _stepmother _often glared at her in church and she learned to stare back, unblinkingly, though holding eyecontact with the elvenking was a lot more tougher, his cold blue eyes going right through her. Thranduil tilted his head in a predator like way, suddenly standing up and walking down the steps of his throne.

Where many men had flinched she stood her ground, Thranduil was amused, his eyes starting to shine bright and a half-smile appearing on his lips. He said something in Sindarin which Lena didn't catch, but made most of the elves leave, some even in a hurry. Lena dug her fingers into her palms, she didn't want to go to the dungeons.

Thranduil walked up to her and pushed back the hood she was wearing. Lena now realized how tall he was, almost taking a step back, but she stood firmly, looking up, mimicking his head tilt. Her new strategy- _if you can't beat them, freak them! _She mustered up all her courage, praying it wouldn't be too awkward.

"May I?" The king's voice echoed over the halls, she wanted to run, but instead the common sense part won over the self-preservation instinct. He took her hand, they walked arm-in-arm towards the palace gates. Lena felt her insides grow cold, it was a feeling of anxiety. Maybe he was going to banish her or throw her into the dungeons, her mind reeled with the possible scenarios of things going very bad. "Tauriel and Legolas will be going with you, as for the permission to wonder around in the palace, it's granted…with a few exceptions. You'll be shown around."

"Thank you." Lena exhaled, a small smile crept on her lips, Thranduil took note of it as they walked in silence. It felt like she could breathe again, like someone had lifted the weight from her chest.

"Selene." He paused, thinking his plan through again. "You're invited to the solstice celebration as my guest."

"When?" she frowned. _Solstice celebration? His guest? Why was she always kept in the dark._

"It will be held tomorrow."

"Oh-kay." She said under her breath, as Legolas and Tauriel approached. Legolas handed his father a winter coat, similar to Tauriel's. Thranduil draped it over her shoulders, Lena certainly wasn't expecting that.

Thranduil raised his brow at the _'Oh-kay' _– what was that supposed to mean and walked with her, the guards opened the gates, a winter wonderland appeared. She looked outside in breathless wonder, how the snow and ice glimmered in the sunlight, the frosted branches of the tall trees. Stepping on the bridge she could feel the cold air, a magic barrier kept the winter weather outside. On her left a waterfall, the water still running freely, but its sides frozen. She then looked down, a feeling of vertigo going over her. Her knees going weak at the sudden recollection_. The old railway bridge across the river, the silence outside, snow slowly falling into the rapid currents of the Hale river. The feeling of falling. The cold water rushing._

Thranduil watched with curiosity, how her eyes widened in wonder, her lips slightly parting. Then walking through the gates, out into the cold winter air, he walked alongside her- Greenwood was truly magnificent, but over a long time he had forgot its beauty. Her reaction betraying another fact about her, she had never seen the woods here, perhaps she was a wildling or from the other kingdoms. In his own musings he looked back at Selene, her eyes on the waterfall, the wonder in her eyes had turned into something else…sadness. _A memory perhaps? _ Thranduil moved quickly by her side wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her away from the edge of the bridge, saving her from another fall.

"You remembered." Thranduil stated.

"Yes. The cold water." Lena whispered, fearing if speaking out loud, her voice would crack and she would cry. Thranduil let her go and watched Lena walk away. Tauriel and Legolas both gave her an odd look, Lena shook her head, she didn't want to discuss it. She wasn't weak anymore.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mareth was watching the whole exchange in thinly veiled disgust towards the elleth with no manners. _Who was she?_ _How wasn't she informed? _Her lips were set in a thin line when the king asked them to leave. Looking over her shoulder back to the throne, he saw Thranduil taking the elleths arm. Now jealousy grew in her, the feeling similar to a rose blossoming inside her chest, its thorns pushing into her heart. Mareth asked her ladies to join her outside for a walk on the pretence of seeing the winter Greenwood before spring arrives.

Her little walk following the prince closely, she frowned upon their actions, too childlike for her liking. The prince of the Greenwood Realm should hold himself to some standards, not fool around with commoners. Even more, with a commoner and a wildling. Her walk finally given a purpose, when she saw the two lowly elleths conspiring against the prince. One of them throwing a ball of snow at the prince, how did she dare, with that lady Mareth headed back to the palace. The unprovoked attack on the prince's honour would be heard by the king. A smile settling on her lips, she thought of the perfect punishment- exile.

**…****-…-…-…-…-…-…**

Legolas taught her how to run on the trees, which at first proved to be quite a challenge, she didn't have that elven grace, that Tauriel possessed, but after a few tries she could walk on her own and climb the trees with ease. It seemed to Legolas that she herself had forgotten how to do those simple things, while her body remembered. On their way back a small bout of mischief happened, Lena threw a snowball at Legolas with Tauriel's approval of course. A small snowball fight happened getting snow in Legolas' hair, making it look less perfect, his braid out of place a few hairs tangled. He had tried to save it- for Legolas it looked absolutely horrible, while Lena's own hair was a curly mess, the braid she had looked like a wet cats tail so she undid it. They reached the palace gates in a much happier mood and looking far less primped.

There the woman, who had called her a wildling waited beside the king. Lena wondered who she was, not the queen, Landmir would have said something about her then. The woman looked unpleasant to her, thin lips, eyes that looked cold to her and dull blonde hair. Her dress was a work of art with plenty of cleavage, bordering on inappropriate.

"You attacked the prince!" The woman accused, Lena raised her brow, when did she do that?

"I didn't." Lena looked around in confusion.

"I saw it." The woman claimed, looking at the king indignantly, huffing as if to breathe out her anger.

"Lady Mareth, Selene did not attack anyone, unless snow is considered a weapon in Rivendell." Legolas stepped forward, between Lena and Mareth, who was glaring daggers at her. Tauriel took Lena back to the healing chambers, leaving Legolas settle lady Mareth's complaints.

"Who is she?" Lena asked, the woman making her feel uneasy.

"Lady Mareth of Rivendell. Cousin of Lord Elrond. She came to visit a long time ago and hasn't left. Now she is the liaison of Rivendell, officially, though she knows nothing of the king's dealings with Lord Elrond." Tauriel explained, she also had a distaste for the woman, who treated most of the elves in the Halls of Thranduil as dirt beneath her feet.

"She is so nasty, I have done nothing to her and she calls me a wildling and then I attacked the prince?" Lena mocked Mareth's tone of voice in the last part, Tauriel snorted at that.

"Don't worry, she stays with her ladies. Now, you have a celebration to attend, first the bathing chambers and then we go and see the seamstress."

"I have dresses." Lena said, Tauriel herself had brought her two handfuls of clothes, enough to fill the oaken chest and wardrobe in her room.

"Not for a celebration." Tauriel laughed and lead Selene through the palace.

**-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

Lena thought that the second visit to the bathing chambers would be even more awkward, she wasn't the one for washing in the same room as others, especially when someone else was present there at the same time she was. Way too much boobs and butts for her liking, but Tauriel did not mind. Nor did Elma.

At first Lena screamed out loud when Elma entered, Tauriel calmed her down. She wasn't expecting for people to walk in while she was butt naked in water. It seems the news of a new elleth had travelled quickly, though the way Lady Mareth had described her more similar to an orc, hairy and foul smelling, while one of the young guards Alher, had rivalled her beauty to the night sky over Greenwood. Elma was much friendlier than Mareth, though she didn't directly speak her mind, she did tell offhandedly that her opinion of lady Mareth wasn't the best.

"Lady Mareth is very demanding when it comes to others. The palace staff. Not to herself." Elma busied herself with folding the towels. "Are you coming to the solstice celebration Lady Lena?

"Yes, she is. The king invited her." Tauriel answered before Lena could say anything.

"Ohh, the king. Then you have to go. I think Calime will make you a beautiful dress and you can dance with Alher, he is _very_ taken by you. " Elma teased, amused by her sons description, like he had seen sunlight the first time.

**-…-…-…-…-**

After washing they headed to the royal seamstress Calime, who was the opposite of Landmir. The woman was precise, punctual, everything in her room was put away, not a scratch of fabric lying around and she didn't speak as much as Landmir.

"I have some dresses you can try on for the celebration or do you wish something made after your own tastes?" Calime asked, looking up from the embroidery in her hand.

"Whatever you think is best." Lena said, knowing nothing of elven fashion she left it to the expert. Calime jumped up and disregarded her work, while the other ladies there worked on lady Mareth's lavish gown. The seamstress brought forth four dresses, two ice blue, which she held in front of Lena and put on the side quickly. They didn't match her skin tone and made her look too pale. The green one was more of a summer dress by style and that was put aside also. The final pick was a crimson dress, suited for a queen, Calime said. The dressmaker's wisdom lied in the words, a queen does not need a dress made from the most expensive cloth, a dress is a garment, making what is already beautiful standout. Lena tried on the crimson dress, earning appreciating nods from the other seamstresses. The dress had a low back, so Calime advised Lena to wear her hair free. The fabric itself was soft and light, nothing like her graduation dress, which was frumpy and beige, not her personal choice.

'_You are wearing this and that's it! Tell me what would people think of me if I let you dress like a whore? It has a nice colour and looks conservative. End of discussion!'_

Calime altered the dress slightly and told Lena to come and collect her dress tomorrow morning, adding that Tauriel's would be done by then too. Oh by the Valar, how she was fearing the celebration!


	8. Celebration Interrogation

Hello! I am back and not dead. A new chapter - Celebration. There may be typos, let me know if there are any.

Please review! I like 'em, they make me want to write!

Here's a new chapter!

* * *

**Celebration. Interrogation.**

The day of the celebration was busy, she had never seen so many elves moving in the palace. Tauriel had shown her around, the off-limits rooms were pointed out to her: the dungeons, the armoury, the king's personal chambers and the council halls, those were by invitation only.

The great hall where the celebration would be held was…immense, Lena couldn't find any words to describe it. White silk curtains separated the servants' walkway from the tables. Silver vines climbed up the walls behind a throne, less imposing than the one she had seen Thranduil sitting on, but still beautiful. Servants were cleaning the floors, wiping the tables, others were polishing the cutlery- Lena would have stayed there for much longer, but Tauriel dragged her away into the kitchen.

The elves there were very friendly, even though their hands were full of work. The headchef named Anna, had given her and Tauriel fresh bread, straight out of the oven, coating it with honey. Anna then sat down with them, away from the clangs of pots and pans.

"Freshly brewed tea, raspberries. Landmir's personal reserve. Let's keep this between us." Anna shared the secret, placing the mugs and a plate with slice bread and other baked goods down. Lena took a small bite, just in case, never know- last week the breakfast tasted horrible, but the bread was better than any kind of bread she had ever tried. "When we were told to make extra rations and have them delivered to the healing chambers we thought Landmir had finally started eating. Some of course suspected a mistress." Lena's eyes went wide, she almost choked on her tea. "Don't worry, I can see you are no mistress." Anna continued to talk, her way differing from Landmir. The old healer rambled then Anna gossiped, knowing everything inside and outside the palace. Some stories even from Laketown. Merchants liked to talk between long journeys. "When lady Mareth had first described you I thought you to be a dwarf or a troll. Hairy." Anna took another sip of tea, Tauriel just shook her head and laughed, Lena was confused. How much did Anna know? "Oh, and I heard that the king _personally _invited you to the celebration. Did he-"

"ANNA!" A man's voice called out from the kitchen. _Saved by the scream_, Lena thought to herself.

"I'M COMING!" Anna yelled back, finishing her tea and taking one of the cookies from the plate. "I'llshsheeyouinthevening." She spoke, while munching on the cookie, putting her apron back on and moving into the organized chaos yet again.

"She is always like this. A very busy elf, who has time for everything." Tauriel explained, they left the kitchen to get their dresses.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Calime was listening to lady Mareth who was seething, holding a spool of golden thread in her hand.

"I told you the needle work would be in gold." Mareth spoke in a high-pitched tone, not yet noticing Tauriel and Lena.

"It was done in gold, my lady. The fabric you chose makes it look yellow. I advised you not to use it." Calime said calmly.  
"Well then fix it!" Lady Mareth threw the thread on the ground.

"The dress is done. Excuse me." Calime picked up the thread and handed the dress back to lady Mareth, who marched out of the seamstress rooms. Calime went around in the back room, bringing two dresses with her, one red the other light purple. Tauriel was also dressing up, Lena had never seen Tauriel in a gown, she always wore her uniform.

"I apologize for keeping you waiting. Here are your dresses. I hope we have more time to talk at the celebration. Excuse me." Calime said in a court manner, feeling irked by Mareth's behaviour. She handed the ellith their dresses.

**…****-…-….-…-…**

Lena's nerves were on edge while getting ready, Tauriel noted it. Lena knew she was news around the palace, so attention would be on her and she knew nothing about elven manners, how to greet, talk or even joke, so the chances of her committing a social crime were good. Tauriel on the other hand was so calm, telling her nothing would go wrong and advising not to drink too much of the wine, most elves were lightweights when it came to alcohol. As the start of the celebration drew closer she took her dress off the hanger and laid it on the bed. The fabric was silky and light, luxury at her fingertips. Lena took off her day clothes and slipped on the dress, she looked like a Disney princess, not like she remembered herself.

Tauriel stepped in her room carrying jewellery. "Legolas will be taking you. Just stick to his side and you'll be fine." Lena's eyes widened, she didn't agree to that.

"Noo. I thought I would sneak in and out." Lena argued, being 'armcandy' to the prince of the Woodland realm would bring even more attention to her.

"Don't worry." Tauriel shushed her, brushing Lena's hair out and put a golden headband on her head. It resembled a crown of flowers, the blossoms embellished with gems.

_Don't worry. Don't worry._ Lena repeated Tauriel's words over and over again, till Legolas came to collect her. He was also dressed up, his coat light green in colour, the fabric having a silvery gleam. Calime's work was truly exceptional.

Legolas and Lena walked through the palace arm-in-arm, the other elves also moving towards the celebration hall giving her odd looks. Legolas didn't seem to mind, but carried on chatting, trying considerably to ease her nerves. They walked to a different set of doors while others moved on.

"Why are we stopping here?" Lena whispered to Legolas.

"So goes the tradition. I have absolutely no idea why." Legolas shook his head, sometimes the old manners were very bizarre. He never questioned why, he always did as he was taught as a child. _Go to the big doors and wait till they are opened, _his naneth told him.

The buzz of talking died down and the heavy doors were opened. Lena did her best not to gawk, the elves, the hall, everything was so overwhelming. If she had been on her own she would've just stood there until the silence would have gotten awkward. Legolas pinched her arm slightly and bowed and so did she. Of course, the king.

The king was standing in the midst of the big crowd that had parted like the Red Sea for him. Lena watched in interest how the ellyn bowed, while the ellith curtsied. Thranduil's robes similar to Legolas', though the colour was ice blue, which looked like snow under the moonlight. He was wearing a crown, silver branches were intertwined, small crystals on them, looking like starlight frozen in ice. He was taller than most of the elves, walking with confidence to the throne. The king spoke, his voice carrying over the hall. Lena didn't understand a word, though she could read and speak Silvan quite well and knew a little of Sindarin. Legolas then explained in a hushed tone that the ceremonial speech was in an older Sindarin dialect, which only a few could understand.

The elves were silent in the hall and Lena looked around, what she had seen earlier was work in progress. The white drapery decorated the ceiling, crystals sown in the fabric glistened like stars. _This would give Harry Potter a run for its money and would win, _she smiled. _A pseudo Hogwarts. _

"What is entertaining you so much?" Legolas asked her, he noticed the smile on her face.

"The ceiling." Lena said leaving Legolas puzzled, he looked up, but did not see anything worth smiling for.

"You are an odd one." Legolas remarked, earning an elbow to the ribs. He coughed, it did slightly hurt.

"I thought you to be a prince." Lena feigned hurt.

"Not anymore. I see Landmir has been looking for you. Here he comes. I'll better leave you two to talk." Legolas waved to Landmir, who was moving their way. Lena cringed inside, why was she always in trouble?

"Legolas, I'll tell Tauriel." Lena threatened, Legolas raised his brow and walked away. Oh by the Valar, she did not want to do this here. She had avoided and hid from Landmir since the king had granted her freedom.

"Lena, you look lovely." Landmir complimented and then started scolding her. "You senseless child. I was worried. I tell you, you are more hot-headed than Thranduil. You and him will be the death of me. By the Valar, could've you at least told me? Instead being secretive and rushing away. Just because you are free to move, doesn't mean you are off the hook." Lena felt guilt, she could have told him, but didn't, out of fear.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you, but the last time there was talk of the dungeons and I thought I would get you in to trouble, so I didn't tell you." They moved out of the crowd.

"All is forgiven, but swear by the Valar, next time you think of doing something reckless, tell me." Landmir told her calmly and they moved to the tables.

They were seated a table away from the royalty, luckily. Thranduil was constantly surrounded by others and so was Legolas. Lena watched how ladies giggled when of the two flashed a smile, which Legolas did much more often than his father. Every now and then someone would cast a glance at her, some smiled while others scowled at her.

**…****-…-…-...-…**

Thranduil watched how Legolas entered with Selene. He had to admit that she looked enchanting, standing out even next to Legolas. Thranduil noted quite a few envious and curious looks from the ellith, some came to ask him about the stunning elleth on Legolas' arm. He avoided answering it, giving the conversation another subject and while entertaining his friends, he kept an eye on her. Waiting to put his plan into effect, the feast started and as the servants began to scurry around the tables. He lifted his fingers, signalling a young servant to come to him. Thranduil knew the ellon was eager to impress and used it to his advantage. If everything goes by the plan, then at end of the night he would have his answers. The drunk man voices the sober man's thoughts and Dorwinion wine made miracles.

**-…-…-…-…-**

Alher, son of Elma, the guard who had seen her at Landmir's chambers asked her to dance. Though Lena argued, that she did not know how to, Landmir had pushed her do to it. So she finally agreed, mostly the wine being encouragement, if her goblet was getting even a little bit emptier, someone would fill it again and again. Alher pulled her into the midst of other dancing couples. The elves, who seemed stiff and formal now were much laidback. Joyous, the festivities bringing out their happier nature, even the kings.

At first their dancing reminded more like drunken stumbling, but she learned quickly and only stepped on Alher's toes, as another dance started, partners were switched. Turning around she wasn't expecting the king to be her next partner. Panicking she smiled and tried her absolute best, until Lady Mareth spotted her dancing with Thranduil and made her partner stumble into Lena. She would have fell, but luckily Thranduil was quick to react, pulling her away from the pair. Lady Mareth's partner toppled over her and Lena was pulled into the king's chest away from the mishap. Her heart was hammering that was not needed, fortunately Legolas came and courteously asked Lena for a dance. Looking over the hall, Tauriel winked at her. _Oh, this is not awkward at all._

Legolas now lifted her up in the air, Lena yelped, she wasn't expecting it to happen. Legolas only laughed and as another song started she was dancing with an ellon named Hiramar, an advisor on some council. At one point the dancing and twirling and the occasional drink got too much and she decided to take a well needed rest.

Lena walked out of the celebration hall, taking a moment to breathe. Legolas and Tauriel were talking in the hallway, Lena watched them in interest. They clearly liked each other, she was pretty and he was also stunning, so why weren't they together? _Palace protocol? The king? _

Someone grabbing her arm pulled her out of her drunken daze. It was one of the servants, the one who filled her goblet.

"Milady, the king wishes to see you." The servant relayed Thranduil's message.

"Me? No. Not going." Lena turned to walk away. Thinking of getting one of those little cakey things.

"Milady please." The servant asked again, sounding distressed.  
"Well I wish for a lot of things. What am I to you? A genie? Just rub the bottle and…whatever." Lena told him, refusing to go.

"Milady please, he will be very displeased if you don't go. Please." The servant looked like he was about to cry if she didn't go.

"Okay. Take me wherever." Lena extended her arm. The servant prayed for his life, the lady was truly drunk.

**…****-…-…-…-…**

Thranduil was lounging in his chambers, the muffled noise from the celebration even reaching this part of the palace. He waited for her, gazing into the hearth. _The long eve will break winters back and spring will come. Life that has slept in deaths shadow will flourish again. _

The servant held his breath, lady Selene was tripping and almost fell twice. Speaking in a strange manner, _genies_ and _okay's_, _shipping _prince Legolas and Tauriel, the lady had outlandish ideas. He felt lucky that his duties would end with this and he could return to the party.

"My king. Lady Selene, as you requested." Thranduil rose from his seat and the servant opened the door, Lena walked past him, making her way to the king. She picked up a half-full goblet from the table and sat on one the sofas with a loud thump. Thranduil raised his brow, she had taken his wine and sat very brazenly on his settee.

"Lady Selene, did you enjoy the celebration?" Thranduil inquired, searching for another goblet from the shelf.

"It was very enjoyable until I was dragged here. Your speech was great, I didn't understand a word that you said, but it sounded very…uhm…grand." He had stopped pouring wine from the pitcher, Thranduil was stunned wordless for a minute. The silence between them continued until Lena spoke. "If you wanted me to just sit here, I will fall asleep or I could start a monologue, though I would sound insane. I probably sound insane already."

"I wished to talk." Thranduil spoke, settling into the armchair across from the sofa.

"Then talk." Lena uttered, subjects talking back- that was very new to Thranduil.

"I want to know more about you. Has your memory returned?" Thranduil stayed ever as charming.

"It's not like my memory took a walk and forgot to come back. You shouldn't use the word returned. It's all in here." She tapped on her temple twice, taking another sip of wine, warmth blooming on her cheeks. Thranduil again in stunned silence, Lena impatiently waited for him to talk. "Oh-kay. This isn't weird at all. Let's just sit in awkward silence."

"What do you remember besides your mother?" Thranduil asked, his approach different.

"What do you want me to say?" Lena talked back.

"The truth." Thranduil stated simply, gauging her reaction.

"The hypothetical truth could be very different from what you may be expecting. Let's say the truth does not match the factual evidence in your world. What would you do? Brand me as a liar? Perhaps my truth would be theoretically impossible for you to understand." Lena theorized about the truth. Her truth. She could be classified as an alien, if this had happened the other way around. The thought of it made her chuckle to herself. Thranduil mulled over her words. "Let's negotiate." Lena looked pointedly at him.  
"You are not in such a standing to do so." Selene was provoking him, so held to his own views strongly.

"I am. I have information and you are curious. See?" A teasing smile appeared on her lips. Thranduil had learned a few things about Selene from Tauriel and Legolas, but this hidden nature of hers was unknown to him. She was cheeky and perceptive, intriguing him.

"Negotiate." He sighed, feigning disinterest.

"There will be no repercussions, my standing in the palace will stay as it is and will not depend on the fact whether you believe me or not and I promise to tell you _the truth_. Everything I remember. Information for benefits." Selene emptied her goblet and waited for the king's answer.

Thranduil was humoured by her conditions. The terms so favourable to her and giving nothing to him, besides the truth. "I swear as the king of the Woodland Realm, your words will not change your standing in the palace."

"I want it written down tomorrow with Legolas as a witness." Lena demanded, she was leaving him no loopholes, people broke promises all the time and she wasn't giving him the benefit of the doubt.

"It will be done." Thranduil found Selene wasn't foolish in her inebriated state. A sharp mind lied behind her green eyes.

"Then get comfortable, it's a long story." Selene stretched on the sofa, kicking her shoes off and pulling her knees to her chest.

* * *

Drunk!Lena is a fun one to write. What do you think about her behavior around Thranduil? What's going to happen next?

Next chapter when intense inspiration strikes.


	9. Truthful, until I lie

Yoooo! I am not dead. I am busy and my muse died as you can see by this chapter. It was forced. Though next chapter is a bit more fun and seems to be easier to write. Thranduil and Selene will have a moment. Not a romantic moment and in the next chapter there will be a few more moments. Awkward ones.

Thank you for the likes and favs and all that jazz.

Know that **reviews** make me want to write. Try to do that. Cause I can see people read...and from the 300 visitors per chapter...I'm sure at least a few of you have an opinion. I want to know what you, my dear reader think about my story. :)

* * *

_**Truthful, until I lie.**_

Thranduil did hear the truth, about the place where she lived, went to school, how they moved to the countryside and her father's death. Small snippets of her childhood and the sad story about her uncle and his wife. Until the moment where she had picked up the blade and cut deep into her veins, how she walked out of her life, ending it in the river- the truth ended and fiction started. Instead she went for a walk and didn't remember anything after that. The scars on her arms never existed in that fairy-tale, neither the tears, she was a much different person, seemingly happy. Some things were too personal to just tell. The words stuck in her throat, it was hard to admit. How to explain to someone ethereal that she did not wish to live or end up there?

The longest night of the winter tore some old wounds open, the wine had worn off a long time ago, but she continued. The death of her father was the most raw, emotions from that time did not settle quietly. Though now she could talk about him without falling apart, the tears did not seem to stop from her eyes. It was odd to put her life into such a short story and trust someone she did not know.

Thranduil listened, her story…unbelievable, sounding far-fetched and so improbable he first felt like laughing, thinking she had a very vivid imagination. To his astonishment, she was telling the truth, every single word, he could not sense any lies. Thranduil felt discomfort over her tears, he did not know it would invoke such a reaction. The saddest thing about it, he could feel the pain surrounding her and he himself was very familiar with it.

"I'm tired. Can I go?" Lena asked, the cheerfulness that she felt at the celebration gone. Instead she felt empty and sad and for some unknown reason, a bit better.

"Do you need someone to take you back?" Thranduil asked, his mood was glum.

"No…thank you." She did something unexpected, caused by her emotions that were running rampant. The king of the Woodland Realm got a hug.

…-…-…-…-…

Tauriel came to wake up Lena, who had slept past noon. Shaking her up from her slumber, Lena was tired and a bit hung-over.

"Hey! Are you alright? I brought you this, drink. It helps with the headache." Tauriel passed her a small cup. It tasted like someone had mixed green tea with tobacco. "I heard that you were summoned by the king. Did he…?"

"Ask a lot of questions? Yes." Lena shut her eyes and pulled the covers over her head.

"No sleeping. Breakfast- well lunch is waiting." Tauriel yanked the covers from her grasp.

"I hate you." Lena muttered under her breath when Tauriel threw a dress in her face.

-…-…-…-…-

Selene remembered most of the party, including the embarrassing moments. She felt uncomfortable going outside of the healing chambers. The slight hangover still making her feel a bit dizzy and the events of the night making her feel unsure.

_What did the king think of her? Did he even believe her?_

She also broke the code of conduct, commoners don't go around hugging kings…she groaned and wanted to hit herself. Lena pinched her wrist, feeling the sting of pain. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

Legolas had brought her a signed document, which he was most puzzled at, why did he need to sign it, why was it so important to her. The questions to his father about the late talk with Selene went unanswered. He only had said cryptically '_There are many things in our world I don't yet understand. In all my years, the will of the Valar has always been a mystery.' _First of all, his father never admitted not knowing anything, he had seen it _all_. All that Middle-Earth had to offer. His wisdom beyond his time. His talk with Selene had changed something, she had said something that unsettled his father and he wanted to find out, but Thranduil had ordered him not to meddle as the matter did not concern him. So he set more guards to watch her, adding to the ones his father had already put on duty.

_-…-…-…-_

The young elleth was unlike herself, she had been taking long walks in the forest. Selene would venture in to the woods alone, the snow still blanketing the ground, but not as thick as it was a week ago. Guards were trailing her, feeling a bit mischievous, she snuck away and hid herself in the branches. Selene could see them now looking around for her, she silently sneaked back to the palace. Making herself seen a bit further away, on the road to the palace gates.

Selene found where that not all of the elves lived in the palace, upriver, there was a town, the houses high in the beech trees. An episode of MTV Cribs, the extreme treehouse version. Elves were freely moving about, children running, chasing each other. Further away they were practicing archery. _"One day I'll be as good as prince Legolas!" _Lena overheard a fair-haired boy say.

Elma waved to Selene, coming her way, a basket in her hand.

"What has brought you here?" Elma asked, wondering why Selene was wondering around the woods alone.

"I'm exploring." Lena said, still examining the treehouses.

"With no guards? I doubt the King would just let his guest venture around without any protection."

"Ehm…well. I kind of snuck away from them." Lena admitted shyly.

"It's not the first time I've heard." Elma teased, she had heard Alher complain about Lena's ability to disappear in the forest. "Come, let's go to the palace."

"But I-" Lena wanted to venture around town.

"Next time. Anna is waiting. Come." Elma took her hand, pulling her along.

_-…-…-…-…-…-…-_

The smells wafting from the palace kitchen made Lena hungry. She could taste the honey bread on her tongue by the time they sat down with Anna.

Elma brought herbs with her, something that Landmir did not always collect. Landmir looked for healing herbs, he did see any need to look for spices for the palace kitchen, it was not one of his duties. So instead of the kitchen staff going out and searching the forest, they traded with the elvenfolk living outside the palace. Goods from the palace kitchen were always valued and trading a few herbs for a loaf of bread from the royal kitchens was a good deal.

"I can see you are hungry. Let me get you something. The guards will lunch soon, so there is fresh bread." Anna plated Lena's food.

They sat down, Elma and Lena both catching up on the last palace gossip/news. Lady Mareth had burned her celebration dress, instead of gifting it to one of her court ladies, which angered Calime to the extent that she refused to make any new garments for Mareth, who then had gone to the king with her issue with the royal seamstress. Both sides had been heard and Thranduil in the midst of the dress drama said it was Calime's every right to refuse, as she is not a palace slave, but works for the king. Lady Mareth was calmed down with the proposition from one of her court ladies, she could order them from Rivendell, making them exclusive and she would wholly represent her birthplace Rivendell as well as her status there. Lena listened her eyes wide in disbelief, lady Mareth indeed was a piece of work. Lena had avoided her on every step, she didn't want any diplomatic incidents, as it was with the snowball fight.

Guards started arriving to the kitchen doors and were sent into the dining hall. Lena almost ducked when she saw the guards appointed to her. The look of recognition in their eyes, Lena swore under her breath. Was she in trouble? Again.

-…-…-…-

Selene's chats with everyone around the palace consisted of the party and her thoughts about it, but those who knew of _the talk_ with Thranduil. Their eyes were burning with curiosity, but the order from Thranduil overpowered will. Tauriel, Legolas and Landmir wanted to know, what they talked about. Eventually she mentioned her past, not the full of it, but relevant details. Selene said that she remembered her past life.

Thranduil had advised her not to tell until she was ready to deal with the implications of truth. The day came when she was ready, the talk about her past taking place in the council hall. Thranduil was there that time, listening, his attention rapt to find discrepancies. None. Tauriel and Landmir were engrossed by her story, while Legolas cast a glance at his father. His cryptic words now clear, the world was changing.

Lena finished her tale, Tauriel and Landmir were empathetic, while Legolas kept his distance. His mannerisms like his fathers.

"May I go?" Lena asked, seeing Landmir and Tauriel leaving.

"No." Lena felt her heart grown cold in her chest, the axe was going to swing. Landmir stood on the doorway and looked intently at Thranduil and then left. Thranduil gave her the chills, at least Legolas was friendly, then the king was as welcoming as a pit of pissed of snakes. Not that he had threatened her in any way, but the vibe from him…sheesh.

"Selene, you have been avoiding my guards, who were posted for your safety."

"I wouldn't say…purposefully avoiding. More like…ehmmm." Thranduil was staring right through her and she couldn't lie. "At first I was bored and it was fun to sneak away and then I had five guards- like isn't that a bit too much? I don't like going around with a small army." Lena did get some looks when the two guards that had been posted to keep an eye on her, turned into five fully armed soldiers. The VIP treatment was nice, but five was too many.

"Five guards?" Thranduil questioned, he had ordered two. The other person which such a power was Legolas. "From now on, two and don't hide-"

"I wasn't hiding. They just weren't looking well enough. It's not my fault they can't see me in plain sight." Thranduil tilted his head, listening her with curiosity. This Selene was familiar from the night of the celebration, her true nature slowly showing. He found the new layers on his mystery fascinating and decided to humour himself a little more.

"Perhaps. I'll tell the guards to be more vigilant. Also you will take part in the holding of court tomorrow." Thranduil said, court was held monthly, so elves and all others may bring their issues to the king. He did not like the duty, but it was necessary.

"I will be participating? _Oh-kay_." Why was she always the last to learn when there were plans made? Lena felt awkward and wanted to evaporate, remembering the hug. If she could, she would have hit herself with a shovel.  
"I think you would find it insightful. Don't you wish to learn more about my realm?" Thranduil feigned being slightly offended.

"Oh. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Lena said and then blushed. That came out sarcastic and slightly bordering on asshole-ish. "Oh-kay…can I go now?"

"You may leave." Thranduil slightly inclined his head and Lena quickly walked out of hall. She continued her power walk until she could see the healing chambers. Why was she so…like _herself_?

* * *

Thranduil is a bit of a bad boy. He likes to toy. Taking that he is king and at times life gets monotonuos and boring even for him and Selene is new and fun and also his new favourite pastime. He does get a bit out of hand soon and Lena gets a bit...provoking?


	10. Court in session

Hi! A new chapter is on your way.

Thank you for the favs and follows!

And this time you guys even commented! It was lovely. I hope it happens again.

Answering a few questions: Lemons in the does not allow adult content. L Although perhaps fluff and I will try to walk the line, but I'll be lawful. Second of all, sexy-ish scenes, I am not that good of a writer, but I'll try. :D Lady Mareth may possibly start some shiit…she's really unhappy with the arrangements so far. Next chapter you'll get some action. Landmir. A little blood, a baby and feels. Many of them.

* * *

**COURT IN SESSION**

Early in the morning one of the seamstresses came over to the healing chambers, bringing a dress with her. Thranduil had sent her a dress. One appropriate for court, the rebellious side of Lena wanted to take the dress and shove it into the bottom of her oaken chest, but she had to wear it. So the deep blue dress, its fabric like the night sky with crystals sown on it that shone like stars, was something she would just have to suck it up and wear. Lena had nothing against wearing beautiful dresses, until someone started to choose her clothes for herself, like Thranduil had taken the liberty to do.

Though Lena put her own twist on it not wanting to be the doll for dress-up, instead of wearing the jewellery she had been offered, Lena asked Landmir for flowers. Landmir had a knack for gardening and a wide array of different florae embellished his office. He had chosen simple white blossoms, which Lena delicately set into her hair after braiding it crown. She wasn't a picture of a punk-rock rebel, but Lena was happy. As the participating in court was mandatory for her cause of Thranduil had made it so, the look of a warrior-ish princess was something he just had to put up with.

Walking to the throne hall, Lena noticed Tauriel and Legolas standing guard, lady Mareth chatting with some elleth she hadn't seen before. Legolas took note of Lena's arrival as she was very eye-catching and walked her to her seat. Lena was seated next to Legolas' spot, something that had to do with royal protocol as the next in line of the throne sat the closest or the queen and then other guests, members of the Council and so on.

Thranduil hadn't yet arrived and as everyone else was seated including a few of the councilmen she heard guards signalling the king's arrival. Another tailored silver robe and a sword…Lena curtsey as did the others, one by on the herald started calling out names.

-…-…-…-

Lena did not know how long and how ridiculous the whole event would be, the concerns of some Men were...ludicrous. While elves brought some more serious issues, from sightings of bands of men and orcs to bad omens. Omens that made Lena's skin crawl. Rumours of skinned bodies of men.

"My goods were robbed." The merchant spoke, Lena's interest peaked. The man's story was making her suspicious, how he made it on time to the court hearing, to the fact of the he was a traveling salesman.

"Good such as?" One of the councilmen asked.

"Medicinal herbs, spices, wine. I wish a reimbursement. Compensation to rebuild my stockpile."

"You claim you were attacked on my lands?" Thranduil spoke, looking the as regal as six hours ago when the hearings started.

"Yes. Criminals. Thieves. Scum. Took all that I have." The man complained and described the attack on him. Hushed whispers were exchanged between elves. The land of the Woodland Realm was protected by Thranduil, any attacks on merchants or travellers in his kingdom was a public disgrace and insulted his honour as king and implied the weakness of his guards.

Lena got even more sceptical in the end of the man's story, it was loopy. "_He is lying_." Lena spoke in Silvan, that she knew quite well.

"_Lady Selene, why do you think so?" _Thranduil asked in Sindarin, his gaze solely set on her.

Lena's Sindarin was…to say the least, rusty. She could read in it, but talking was another deal. "_If his story was true. At least one of the merchants who have visited in the last week would have heard and talked about the attack. Word gets around in those circles._"

Thranduil smirked, tapping his fingers and still staring at her. "_Would you please elaborate on those circles?"  
_Lena was no stranger to a stare-down, she held her own, raising her brow. "_The palace kitchen staff would know. They speak to merchants most often. The said robbery took place last week and I talked to a few of the staff yesterday. If anything had happened, I would know."_ Lena hoped she wouldn't get Anna in trouble, but if anyone had been robbed Anna would have told everyone by now. "_He doesn't look like a merchant." _

"_No, he doesn't." _Thranduil agreed with her and raised his fingers, beckoning the guards. "_Dungeons."_ Two ellyn came forth and took the said merchant to the prisons. He would interrogate and decide later what to do with the liar.

Lena sat in silence and watched how the man was taken away to be questioned further. She wondered if the dungeons were something out of a horror story- bloodied shackles and torturing devices only came to her mind. She shook the idea from her mind and continued listening. The court hearings lasted till sundown, Lena felt mentally exhausted.

The king descended from his throne, Lena wondered how he didn't fall over nor stumble into his robes, the wondering thought of Thranduil tripping and then falling down the staircase brought a smile on her face.  
"Selene, what has brought a smile on your lips?" Legolas asked, slightly startling Lena, she must have phased out for a second.

"Oh, nothing." Lena did not want to tell, that she just imagined his father falling.

"Plotting lady Mareth's demise?" Tauriel whispered, making Lena laugh out loud. "Come with me. You must be hungry."

-…-…-…-

Lena sat down with Tauriel and others chatting away, the atmosphere much more relaxed than in the throne hall. Lena and Anna ventured down into the wine cellars. Taking the stairs that went down quite a way, in search for a finer vintage to drink.  
"He asked to name his goat! Do you imagine? There are other people with much more serious issues and he comes to _the king_ to name his goat?" Lena mentioned the absurd situation.

"What happened then?" Anna asked

"Grass-eater. The goat was named Grass-eater. Do you imagine I had to hear this all day and only because he wanted to punish me for the sneaking off…like really? He is a _crafty little thing_." Lena tried to think of something better than a crafty little thing, but the wine had made her a bit tongue-tied. "No wonder the king is an alcoholic."

"The king is _alcoholic_?" Anna wondered what fancy illness that was or perhaps it wasn't a condition.

"He drinks a lot. Almost every time I have seen him he either has a goblet in his hand and a bottle of wine somewhere in the room. But then again, if I'd have to deal with _that_ for a few thousand years, I'd drink too. Probably much-"

"Lady Selene." Thranduil's voice echoed up from the chamber downstairs. Anna let out a squeak and sprinted up the stairs, leaving Lena alone to face the king, who sounded unhappy.

"Hi." Lena spoke into the darkness awkwardly. _Fuck, shit, fuck, fuck. I'm dead._

"Would you please join me and continue your story?" Thranduil asked, she still could not see into the wine cellar, the dim light illuminated the steps, but otherwise she was left without a light in the dark.

"Nope, too dark for my liking. I will just stay here, where it isn't pitch black." Lena called out, she wasn't planning to step into the lion's den. What the hell was he doing in the wine cellars in the middle of the night without any light? For all she cared he could have been dismembering a body.

"Selene." Thranduil was sounding grumpier. "It wasn't a request."

"You weren't asking me? It was more like a polite command, oh how generous of your majesty." Lena knew she stepped out of line, but she wasn't going in there. Too dark. Lena could hear Thranduil's jaw snapping shut and footsteps coming towards her. Then light illuminated the entrance to the wine cellar. It wasn't dark anymore and unwillingly she made her way down the last steps.

"Continue your story." Thranduil said, now behind her.

Lena turned quickly and felt her heart hammering out of her chest, she held her hand over her heart. The fight or flight mode was starting to kick in, clearing her throat she tried to make her voice sound normal. "I'd drink too, probably much more." She ended her unfinished sentence. Her voice lacked that panicky high note luckily.

"I drink too much?" Thranduil tilted his head, not knowing what to think.

"Well…we are in a wine cellar and you are holding a bottle of wine. Imagine the irony of that." Lena stated, it was truly faith mocking both of them.

Unexpectedly Thranduil laughed, it was a funny situation. "And you came here for wine too?"

"Yes." Lena answered, still feeling like 'the deer in the headlights'. It was the first time she had seen Thranduil actually laugh. She was excepting a forced '_ . NO.'_ or a Game of Thrones Joffrey/ Harry Potter Malfoy-escue '_I'll have you beheaded for this!' _

„Irony indeed. Come." Thranduil ordered her. She thought he had let the polite command comment slide.

"Where?" Lena inquired. Thranduil looked like he was about to snap her neck_. Moody._ "Ah...so no polite command this time?"

"Lady Selene." Exasperated he took her hand and they walked arm in arm. Lena more dragged by Thranduil than walking on her own. He took a path through the palace that she had never used, if she'd been on her own she would have been lost for sure.

Lena had been in that chamber before, though last time she was drunk, she remembered quite well. The moment Thranduil let go of her hand she went and sat down on the sofa. Sulking.

Thranduil frowned, she had taken his place. Again. "Why did you think the man was lying?" he poured himself wine.

"Cause he was. The way he looked. I have seen plenty of merchants. He looked more like a bad actor in a merchants clothing and if anyone had been robbed. First of all- other merchants would know and second of all- Anna would know." Lena had talked to merchants, being regular visitor of the kitchen.

"Anna?"

"She is your chef? The one with light brown hair, hair always in a braid. Talks a lot." Lena described Anna, didn't Thranduil know his own staff? Most importantly who was cooking him food, not knowing who your chef is might get you poisoned.

"I am aware of who she is, what I am asking is she a reliable source of information?"

"She talks most to the outside world. I trust her." Lena simply stated, hoping she won't get Anna into trouble.

"Selene. You are peculiar."

"Ehm…can't really comment on that. I am unique."

"Father. Lady Selene is…" Legolas looked around, until his eyes settled on Selene, he tilted his head in the same way Thranduil did. "Not missing. I was told she went into the wine cellars and then…" Legolas frowned at his father.

"I wished to talk to her. You may leave now." Thranduil dismissed Legolas, turning his back. Legolas looked at her, Lena shrugged and then the prince left leaving them in silence.

"I have a question." Lena did her best evil overlord impression. Thranduil raised his brow for him Selene was getting more peculiar by the minute.

"What do you wish to speak of?"

"A theoretical question about your area of expertise." Thranduil poured himself more wine and sat down on the couch over hers. "How come you are king and don't use the excuse that your father was too. I did not elect you. I got no vote over it. Why should I abide to your rule? Next. Let's say there is a king who is cruel to his subjects, using them as a means to an end, how can this be? Just cause one was born first by chance and gets to rule, shouldn't grant them the right to decide over what's best for others. How is the king's rule justified then?" Lena finished and inhaled, the habit of talking really fast without breathing was a hard one to kick. Thranduil stared at her like she had grown an extra head. Perhaps questioning his rule wasn't the best idea, she gave a meek smile. _Please no beheading._

"A king serves his people. A man who claims power by force is no king. Power has to be recognized for it to have any effect and loyalty isn't born out of fear. Kings who are cruel to their subjects always find a bloody end. There are no exceptions. Kings can be killed." The final words tasted like blood and ashes on the battlefield_. His father,_ for a moment Thranduil felt anger and hurt well up, making itself heard. His grip on the goblet too strong, even Lena noticed the tension in him. Then as fast as his inner turmoil started, it disappeared and Thranduil gave a pleasant smile and continued. "As for you Selene, you did have a choice."

Lena mulled over his words, no…she did have a choice. Not the best one, but she did and life in the palace was ten times better than any chance she would have had in the wilderness…_Fuck._ Selene mouthed, then realizing Thranduil heard it. _Goddamnit._

"Selene." Thranduil smirked.

"Okay. Minding my language." Lena blushed.

-…-…-…-…-

Lady Mareth watched how Selene left the kings chambers. Jealousy bloomed in her, this was the second time she witnessed a nightly visit. Was Selene a concubine, it would explain her mysterious background, but a nagging feeling told her Thranduil wouldn't do that. What were they discussing then? One of the ladies had informed that the king had sent her the dress she wore to court. Whatever the relationship between them, lady Mareth did not like it.

-…-…-…-…-

Thranduil was entertained by Selene. Asking her to sit in at court gave him time to observe her. The guards had noted her ability to escape their watch, so he had unofficially asked some of the elves Selene was friendlier with to keep an eye on her. It wasn't questioned by them, they cared enough for Selene to look after her.

It was unexpected that she spoke out in court, even more she did it in Sindarin. Landmir had taught her well in her brief time in Greenwood. He noticed walking in to the throne hall the white flowers placed in her hair. While other ellith were wearing their best and adorned themselves in jewellery, she had simple blossoms in her hair and caught more looks than anyone else. Her beauty was a different kind.

He also noted the tension running between Selene and Mareth. The lady from Rivendell was very guarded when it came to Selene and it was for the better. The peace in the realm was too fragile and deceitful for the revelation of her origin.

Selene's way with words, she spoke out of order, he knew he should have reprimanded her, but he didn't. It was new, her audacity and he decided to let it grow a little. _He was a crafty little thing_, Thranduil chuckled. He had asked Selene to join the hunting party the next day. _A polite command. _A chance to keep an eye on her.

* * *

How did you like it and how is Thranduil so far? I'm still having difficulties writing him.


	11. Part I: The hunt

Hello! I wrote this yesterday. It contains a little easter egg. (Oh, tumblr.) You'll like this one. First Lena gets into to trouble. Again.

Thranduil isn't happy and lets see how many reviews can you write?

WARNING: Contains crude words and bad men. Mentions of rape.

Oh and I have 39 favorites and 91 followers on this story. You guys are so cute. :D

* * *

**Part I: The hunt**

The trees were glistening in the first light of dawn, the ice crystals giving them a shine. The morning mist flowing over the river. Lena agreed that it was beautiful outside, but too damn early. Legolas seemed to disagree as did Thranduil.

The morning hunt started as the elves separated into two groups: Thranduil's and Legolas'- both consisted of elves on horseback and on foot. Lena gladly chose to walk, horses weren't her thing. Luckily lady Mareth was nowhere in sight and Lena, being in Legolas' group was put in pair with Tauriel.

Some of the elves weren't graced with the sense of balance, the ones who first walked on trees, made the snow fall off the branches. Quickly alerting any animal below, Lena did get the hang of it, even if there were a few times she thought she would land face first in the snow below as the branches were covered in ice. Making climbing and moving from tree to tree very tricky. Soon though everyone was moving silently.

As the hunt progressed the elves dispersed, still moving from tree-to-tree, but on a much wider area. Lena was sent far to the side, as she was the most inexperienced one and was sent out of harm's way. The king had asked to keep an eye on her and so she was watched. Though at times Lena moved so silently that other elves had a hard time keeping an eye on her. As Alher had warned others- Lena was very good at disappearing in plain sight.

Lena started to like the cold winter morning. Being in the forest for some reason made her feel happy, like she had longed to be out in the vastness of Greenwood for a long time. Lena could see Alher moving briskly past her, he did not notice her though. Lena crouched and listened, she could hear faint steps crunching through the snow. Though what troubled her more than that was a sudden sense of urgency, a strong will to move. It felt like the trees were whispering, their murmurs so slight she could not make out any words, just a feeling.

Acting on instinct she moved away from her group, Tauriel would reprimand her, but better to be safe than sorry. A white stag moved through the snow, its side smeared with a bloody handprint. The animal seemed to regard her for a minute and then bolted. _Who had touched it?_ Lena tracked its path, moving quickly through the treetops.

Men. She could hear men moving, their steps loud, voices taunting. Then Lena noticed a woman, a ragged cape pulled around her, walking as fast as she could. She was pale, probably freezing. Lena dropped down in front of her.

The woman stopped, regarding her with wide eyes._ Fear. _Lena noticed she held a small bundle in her bloodied hands. A baby. Lena quickly took off her cloak and went to her. "Come. This way." The woman did not say anything, she seemed to be scared speechless. Looking over her shoulder she heard a man call out.

"Astrid, ye fuckin bitch." That made up her mind, she moved to Lena who led her to bigger tree. Which hid her from view. Lena noticed the cuts on her legs, which her dress did not cover. _A prisoner escaping?_

"Stay here. Be silent." The woman just nodded, dumbfounded. Lena wrapped the woman in her fur cloak and climbed up the tree. Trees gave her an advantage, she could move quickly and have a better viewpoint.

It seemed to be two men, heading the woman's way. Lena dropped down behind them, quickly grabbing one man and twisting his arm, he yelped.

"Leave this forest." Lena bit out harshly.

The other man was surprised. "An elf. There is no need for harm." He moved as if to place his sword down. "Let my friend go. We have done you no harm."

"Leave and I will consider it." The man whose arm she twisted still struggled, making Lena tighten her grip.

"Listen. Lady-elf. Have ye seen a woman? We came to get her. She went mad and started running. We followed her here. We only concerned over her sweet soul. Tell us and we will be gone." The man smiled, flashing his rotting teeth. He was bluntly lying and so did Lena.

"I have seen no human woman. Perhaps you are lost?" Lena offered.

"No, milady. We know our way here." A third voice called, Lena heard the metallic clang of someone pulling out a blade. She quickly pushed the man who she was holding into his friend. Turning around she kneed the other man in the groin and then tried to make it to the trees, but a blow to her head landed her into the cold snow. Her vision was swimming, like someone had thrown her with an anvil.

"Fecking bitch. Right into the family jewels." The man kneeling clutched his "valuables".

"Don't whine. You'll live." Lena now saw the big man, who was about the size of her closet, holding a warhammer. The metal part as big as her head, he yanked Lena to her knees.

"Bitch. Speak." He said in a rough voice, leering at her. Lena stayed silent.

"You should give her a taste of your other hammer." One of them joked, earning a loud laugh.

"I heard that elven cunt was the best. Blackeye told me that one of those fancy brothels had bought themselves an elf. A natural blonde. All-over. He paid 200 in silver for half an hour. She had to be tied down, otherwise the bitch had clawed like no tomorrow. Told me it was the best cunt he ever had. Ehh, boys? Let's try that out." Fear went through Lena, she felt disgusted. He came to touch her face, Lena spat at him, earning a slap.

"It seems she has to be tied down too. Perky tits needs to learn manners. Is this how you treat a gentleman? A nobleman?" He leered, flashing a yellow grin.

"Don't touch her _yet_. I hear something." The big man shushed them all. Child's cries.

_Oh fuck. No._

"Get her boys." The men ran towards the cries.

The bigger man did not go and watched Lena. "Eh, lass." He took her chin between his thumb and forefinger, pinching her jaw. "Ye have green eyes. Like Mirkwood used to be. Sunshine through the tree leaves. We used to play 'ere as children. You know?" He mulled. "Never thought I'd see an elven lass in my life. Y'er as pretty as the stories tell." Lena did not understand his half-flattery and _Mirkwood,_ what was that?

A shrill scream cut through the silence of the woods. The woman she helped was screaming, trying to pull away. Lena hoped someone would hear.

"Tie her down. Don't let that bitch be any more trouble." He ordered.

"I say. How about we have some fun with her? We have time…" The man she kneed in the groin spoke. "I need to know if she didn't do any lasting damage." He pinched her cheek and the other men leered. Making vile comments about her, she felt bile rising up her throat. "Watcha say darlin'?"

"_Fuck off_." Lena spat in Sindarin.

"I don't know, she seems to be cursing ya." One offered. The group of 7 men were around her. "Yer manly bits will stop werkin soon." One of them laughed.

"Let her go." _Thranduil. _Lena almost called out his name, but a cold blade touched her neck, Lena stayed still, she could hear the footfalls of other elves. Thranduil tsked the men "I wouldn't do that if I were you." he spoke in a calm manner. "Unhand her now and no harm would come to you here." Though the way he was looking at Lena promised something else.

"We were just here for the child and then yer lass lied, caused us trouble. Attacked my men." The big man talked, the blade was pushed more against her skin. "But I offer, that I and my merry lads will leave and we will release _her _in Laketown."

"You come into my kingdom, _my woods_- without my permission and _attack_ _one of mine_. I advise you kindly to unhand her. Now." Thranduil growled in a low voice, but the men did not know when to quit, the one holding her tried to pull his blade across Lena's neck. Legolas shot his arm with an arrow and a fight broke loose. She quickly stepped on the man's foot as hard as she could and heard the crack of a bone and then ducked when another man swung his sword. Lena couldn't be thankful enough for the crash course her father had given her when she was 15, 'How to defend yourself and kick-ass 101'.

As one of the men realized it was more important to get rid of the child then the elves, he lunged towards the mother and child. Lena realized and jumped between them, covering them.

In seconds the elves had the remaining men on their knees, the tip of Thranduil's sword on the neck of the one making degrading comments and plans about her. His eyes searching for any kind of injuries on her, a small cut on her lip another in her hairline and a trickle of blood went down her neck.

Lena squeezed her eyes shut, she did not want to see a beheading. The king's sword swung, but not to behead. Only to injure him enough, that he would never be able to hold a sword in his hand.

"Lena." Legolas spoke. "Again you're in trouble." The prince laughed helping her up, while other elves gathered around the mother and child. Tauriel quickly stepping into action, barking out orders.

Thranduil gazed at her with an undecipherable look. His hand wrapped around her neck, Lena froze. _He saved her life just to kill her? _


	12. Part II: The hunt

Hi! Another chapter. First of all, the reason why I was missing for a while and there were no updates- EXAMS. Great fun, hopefully I didn't fail.

I see a few of you even comment…aww. Makes all kind of creative juices flow. :D

Thanks for the favs and follows! There is officially 101 of you.

* * *

**Part II: The hunt**

_Thranduil gazed at her with an undecipherable look. His hand wrapped around her neck, Lena froze. He saved her life just to kill her? _

"I can't breathe." Lena rasped. Thranduil's grip loosened a little. "Could you please let go?"

"No. You are bleeding." Now Lena understood that the warmth of her neck came from her own blood, Thranduil was keeping pressure on the wound to keep her from bleeding out. Perhaps he was planning to kill her afterwards? She had gotten into trouble. _Again_. Lena felt tremors going through her, the adrenaline was wearing off and she started to feel the cold.

Thranduil handed Lena a piece of cloth, possibly a royal handkerchief. "Press it on." Then proceeded to take off his crimson cape and wrapped it around her, leaving her to stand like a toddler wrapped in a blanket two times her size.

Legolas and Thranduil spoke about the other men, something that Thranduil said made Legolas still noticeably and glance at Lena. Legolas started giving out orders. Thranduil came back to Lena, he was looking _off_. Something was up.

"What's wrong?" Lena asked.

"None of your concern." She got a brisk reply.

"Okay." Lena whispered to herself, taken aback by the ice cold reply.

He was leading her by the elbow to horses. _Horses. They came on horses. _Lena stopped, she did not want to get any closer. Horses were deceitful animals- looking friendly until they tried to kill you.

"What worries you now?" Thranduil asked exasperatedly.

"I don't like horses." Lena spoke, she really didn't like horses. Not at all. "I'd rather walk." Thranduil gave her no choice. To like horses or not. He just hoisted her up on the horse, Lena did not know what to fear more- the horse or Thranduil.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They sat in silence. Lena feeling terrified of the horse, her neck was still bleeding and being wrapped up like a burrito in a cape did not make it any easier, she felt like she was about to fall off the horse and die. And to top it all off her neck was still bleeding and his grumpy highness holding her in place, she would've rather crawled to the palace.

"You truly don't like horses." Thranduil found it most amusing, every time the forest road got a bit rougher she unconsciously squeezed his arm, with quite an iron grip. He could feel the tension in her, she was shaking. "Why?"

"When I was little. I…had a bad experience." Lena kept her story short.

"What bad experience?" Thranduil was inquisitive.

"Horses and I don't get along." Lena said, not wanting to elaborate. The horse neighed quite loudly and shook its head.

"He disagrees." Thranduil laughed half-heartedly. Lena did not like where his try at casual conversation was leading. "Why horses and you don't get along?" Thranduil didn't drop the subject. Lena sighed loudly as if her soul was trying to escape.

"Okay. Time for a childhood trauma. When I was five years old, like every other girl- I wanted a pony. Don't ask, a horse-Iike creature just much smaller. I wrote about it to Santa and drew pictures and when my sixth birthday came around. Surprise. My father got someone to bring their white pony. I remember being so happy when I got to ride it. Until the pony turned out to be an asshole." Lena raised her hand slightly, knowing she had to mind her tongue around Thranduil. "Let me fix that- a bad animal. It somehow got out of its reins and its handler- I don't know how, let it go. I held on for my life and it threw me off. Next thing I remember I was in a hospital- I lost a week's worth of memories. Concussion and amnesia. Still to this day I don't have any recollection of my birthday or the week leading up to it. Great fun." Most of her story was filled with entities Thranduil did not understand, but made him laugh. The image of Selene clinging to horse was entertaining and she elbowed him in the ribs for laughing. "It's great that my misery makes you laugh. I almost got killed today."

"You didn't and we will have a talk about it, after Landmir treats you." Thranduil needed to know, how she managed to get into trouble this time.

"Don't get all grumpy on me. It isn't like I purposefully tried to-"  
"Selene. Later." Thranduil stopped her from ranting near the palace.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Lady Mareth was at the gates, looking very distressed. Thranduil helped Lena down from the horse, assigning Tauriel, who was waiting, to take her to Landmir- _immediately. _But they were stopped by Mareth who was in theatrics, pulling Lena into a hug, telling how heroic she was and how worried she got when she heard what happened. Tauriel practically wrestled Lena from Mareth's arms, who then followed them to the healing chambers.

"Lena. You- _child_." Landmir was going to say something, but held his tongue, when he saw Mareth and then Thranduil stepping in.

Landmir made Lena lie down straightaway, reprimanding everyone for keeping her up. "Tauriel, here." Landmir ordered, giving Tauriel a wet cloth to clean the blood, while leaving to get an athelas ointment for cuts. Thranduil followed Landmir to the storage, Lena could see that something was wrong, then lady Mareth moved to Lena's side, obstructing her view and patting her head- as if to say- good dog.

The smaller wounds on her forehead and lip had healed to a thin scratch, while the one on her neck, was still bleeding. Landmir pushed Mareth out of his way, who then made her way to Thranduil.

"You are lucky. Very lucky." Landmir mumbled, handing Tauriel the ointment. Thranduil was still staring at her neck, then exchanging looks with Landmir, who shrugged. Lena wanted to scream out loud. _What? Why the stares?_

A child's cries interrupted them. Lena recognized Meri, one of the palace staff, exciting Landmir's chambers holding a baby in her arms.

"She won't stop and I've got work to do. Tauriel?" Meri offered to give the baby to Tauriel's care.

"I'll take her." Lady Mareth offered to everyone's astonishment. Meri handed the baby to Mareth, who left.

Tauriel and Lena switched surprised looks, Lena mouthed "_What the fuck_?" The situation was surreal, Lady Mareth so worried about her and then volunteering to watch over the child. The day was getting more bizarre.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

As everyone else scurried out of the healing chambers, Lena was left alone with Landmir, who as soon as the door closed, turned around.

"Child, you have trouble sown to your soul. I am not going to even ask about what happened. I'll let Thranduil bury that horse and that Lady Mareth. As soon as word arrived after the hunt that you were missing. You should've seen her, like she had lost her own child. Praying to the Valar, almost believable." Landmir checked the wound on her neck, it was starting to heal, slowly but surely, Lena was safe.

"How's Astrid?" Lena asked.

"Astrid?" Landmir was confused.

"The woman. Her name is Astrid."

"She was badly injured, I did my best. She needs her rest now, I gave her some herbs for sleep. It has been a long time since I healed a human, about a lifetime. Don't worry the child has been fed." Landmir added and then remembered something "A week old. I've never seen them so little, cried until she was fed. Then slept. Cried. Slept again and now is crying. Must be the cold." Landmir left most untold, the extent of the mother's injuries. "Legolas rarely cried as a child, the last time I remember, was when his mother left. She asked him to come, but he stood by Thranduil's side. Boy knew what was best for him. Always has known."

"What is Legolas' mother's name?" Lena asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Elisenna. Noble by birth, not by her actions. It's better not to discuss this, some things should remain in the past. Selene, I advise you not to…she is a painful subject." Landmir gave Lena a pointed look.

"I promise. My lips are sealed." Lena swore.

"Thranduil wants to see you. You should go, before he gets impatient, his patience with you is short and you, my dear child, need to keep out of trouble."

-…-…-…-…-

Going over the officers reports, he never would have thought his day ending like this. The idea of a chance to keep an eye on her, it sounded reasonably good, but did not go through as planned. On second thought, he should have expected something like this, after all it was Selene and trouble seemed to be her constant companion. Before the hunt Legolas had picked her and made an argument- Tauriel, a good friend of Selene's, was in his group- and Selene would feel more at ease around her, than him. So he relented and let Legolas have his small victory.

The hunt itself was satisfactory- two wild boars more than Legolas. A small victory, he had thought of it, until they arrived back at the palace gates. The fact that Selene was missing- evident. Legolas thought she had gotten lost, being furthermost in the side, perhaps she had gotten side-tracked as always, wondering on, _discovering, _as she had said to Legolas.

He went back to the woods along with Legolas and Alher, one of the guards, who had last seen her. No footprints were in the snow, except a deer's tracks. They traced it back, until they heard a scream.

_"__How about we have some fun with her?"_ He remembered the man's exact words, his thoughts were dark. After such a scream, he assumed the worse. _Had the race of men gone so low, that they would defile a body?_ He then heard her. _Fuck off. _It did have an eloquent sound to it in Sindarin.

Selene was on her knees, looking worse for wear, surrounded by a group of men. He felt cold fury, though he had learned not to take his emotions into battle. The death of his father was a harsh lesson on it. One man pulled her up, holding a blade to her neck.

Given it all, he had asked them kindly to leave. Kindness, not his forte. They did not heed his warning, instead the man chose to slice her neck. He could have killed them all, would have, only…she was watching. Instead of beheading the man or leaving all of them dead as a warning- he cut into the man's arm, making him drop his blade. Selene had squeezed her eyes shut and that made him rethink. For some reason it was important to him, how she saw him- as a benevolent king or a cruel tyrant.

Then his attention went to the dagger on his table, still wrapped in cloth. It was poisoned- orc craftsmanship, a Morgul-blade, though the tip of it hadn't broken off. He did not think, only acted- her wound would have not healed itself, without help she would have bled out in hours. His grip, in afterthought- a bit too effective.

He could still smell the faint hint of violets on his cape- reminding him of Selene again. Finally his choice of words should have been wiser. _One of mine._ Selene, was she one of his people? He reasoned that she was loyal, courageous though insufferable at times, impulsive, mouthy, did not follow palace protocol at all, provoking, maddeningly sweet sometimes and most of all _a mystery. _She rattled his cage- as Landmir said, not out of ill intent to get a rise out of him, but just to understand. _Understand what? _Landmir had tried to explain her wish to understand everything to Thranduil. '_Selene wants to make sense of this world, to find her footing she needs to understand.' _Landmir had enlightened him one night. _To make sense-_ infuriatingly enough she made no sense herself.

To add to his headache or responsibilities as a king, the human and her baby. To Landmir's account she had given birth approximately a week ago, give or take a few days. She had been tortured quite _creatively, _her captors not using one method, but combing a few. The soles of her feet were burned recently, a week ago, to keep her from running away. There were scars from lashings on her back, newer scars criss-crossing the older ones. Cuts on her legs, bruises from rough treating and malnourished.

He knew her life story, most human women, he had seen in this condition, started out as a fancy to some lowlife who considered himself a warlord. Either wooed by promise of marriage or just taken from their home one day. First used for carnal purposes, until the first signs of aging or pregnancy. Then put to do tougher, more physical work. If a miscarriage didn't happen or the woman showed any strength in spirit, she would be cruelly beaten or tortured, to make her obedient and if that did not happened, death would follow.

His thoughts darkened, but Selene was still on his mind. _Foolish Selene. Courageous Selene. Mysterious Selene. His. Selene._

* * *

Good news! There will be a part three for this chapter. Would be up in a week I think? Prepare for feels and the baby.

Question: How is Thranduil? Not too weird, I hope.

**_Review. Review. Review._**


	13. Part III: The hunt

Hi! This hunt really doesn't want to end and still…everything I planned didn't fit and look right in this chapter. So… No baby feels with Thranduil still. Sorry. (You can console yourself with the BOFA trailer)

I have been added to a community…we have broken 10 000 views, so a small celebration is in order. What more…your reviews- thank you for doing that.

Rousdower: Here is an update. Sass- I endeavour to be as sarcastic as possible. Mareth is up to something… *Evil cackling in the distance* (I am considering the beta thingy.)

As all my readers have noticed I am not a constant writer, it's more like bursts of creativity that lead to a chapter. For me writing takes time- the idea in my head is great, the lingual part of expressing it in an understandable non-gibberish way takes a lot of effort.

* * *

**Part III: The hunt**

Lena changed her clothes, the hunting gear was bloodied and torn, making a dress a better choice. A few errant curls had escaped her braid, so she undid it and tired her best to make it look presentable. Three knocks on the door meant she had been summoned, a guard led her through the palace, until they reached the royal chambers, where Galion announced her arrival, with a courteous bow the doors opened.

"Selene." Thranduil greeted, he had taken her usual spot, so she had to sit opposite to him. Looking around she saw papers strewn across the table.

"Thranduil." She mimicked his stance.

Thranduil rolled his eyes, why did she have to be so much trouble and frustratingly interesting at the same time. _Did she like to challenge him?_ "Selene, you know why you are here."

"Yes. I know. I got into a slight mishap-"

"Trouble." Thranduil corrected. _Slight mishap, as Landmir would say, she had picked up some of the old mans expressions._

"Okay. Trouble it is. Sorry, I honestly did not mean all of this to happen." Lena could feel Thranduil's scrutiny. Did it hurt him to crack a smile or any kind of emotion, instead of his stare, was he trying to set on fire by willpower or freeze her to death? "I did not plan it." Lena added, trying to get some verbal answer out of him, instead of a unsettling silence. After almost a minute of it Lena meekly offered "Sorry."

"What should I do to keep you out of trouble? Should I imprison you in the dungeons or chain you to a bed?" The question in his head rhetorical, but Selene answered nonetheless. '_Patience, boy. Have patience with her. She is as headstrong as you are when pushed.' _he reminded himself of Landmir's advice.

"Not the dungeons, they'd probably try to kill me or there would be a riot and a breakout…and the bed…who's exactly? That be weird." Lena's mind took off, if chained to her own bed she would find a way to escape and somehow set fire to the healing chambers, that was how good her luck was and being chained to someone else's bed, like Thranduil's, would go to an area she would rather not imagine. '_Lady Mareth wouldn't mind.'_ Part of her mind quipped, Lena wanted to face palm herself after that idea.

Thranduil watched in interest how her mind worked, the change in her facial expressions until she reached to a somewhat disturbing conclusion and shook her head. "If you are done, I'd like to know how you happened upon a band of mercenaries."

"Oh. Ahem." Lena cleared her throat. "I suppose Legolas has told you where I was. I moved at my own pace, didn't want to fall off. Slippery branches." Lena smiled to herself, when she remembered how one of the guards fell face first in the snow. "I heard steps. The snow crunching and then I had this feeling…like I had to move. It was odd, it has never happened to me before, this strong will, like the forest just told me to go. I moved away, I knew Tauriel would get mad at me, but I still went. I saw a white stag, it had a bloody handprint on its side." Thranduil himself had seen a white stag from afar, its side had a pinkish tint of colour, he thought it to be morning light playing on the snow, not blood. "I tracked its path and then I saw them. She was so afraid, even of me and I am harmless." Lena had not learned to do harm, though Thranduil did not see her as harmless. "I asked her to come with me, but she didn't move until she heard the men. I led her to a bigger tree, gave her my cloak- she was freezing. Astrid- I think that's her name, one of the men called her, taunted. Then I moved back through the trees, to see how many of them were. I saw and heard only two…at that point. I told them to leave. They asked me about her- I lied. Then I heard someone unshed a sword, this metal noise. I tried to escape, but by then the biggest one hit me…and the rest you saw for yourself. I'd rather not repeat their words." Lena finished her story.

"I understand."

"What will happen to them?"

"Justice." Thranduil had not yet decided on the punishment.

"Can I see one of them in the dungeons? I need to talk."

"Why? Have those vile men not done enough?" Thranduil words were poisonous to change her mind.

"I need…to get my closure."

"Closure." He repeated, not understanding her need to speak to any of them. "I'll consider it. You may leave now." Thranduil coldly dismissed her.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-

The cries of the child did not stop, no matter how much Mareth tried. A child of her own was her dream, fathered by Thranduil. A dream she often thought about. He would look perfect, have her hair and his blue eyes. How her child would rule over the kingdom, how she would be loved by all, especially by the king. Thranduil would adore her, gift her jewels and beautiful gowns and hold lavish celebrations in her honour. Legolas of course was a small obstacle, but she was sure the small tear between the father and son could be made bigger, until Legolas would leave, sail West perhaps. Legolas was more rebellious, hot-headed- perhaps the fight between father and son would happen on its own and soon. Mareth would take good care that he would leave and that left Selene. Always on the way, having secret talks with Thranduil. She would be banished, if she gets in the way.

Mareth shushed the baby, but nothing helped. The small human pulp was adamant to scream, the ladies accompanying her were already giving her looks. Mareth was willing to lay her hand over the mouth of the baby, silencing the girl forever. An accident, humans weren't so resilient, from what she had heard, death was common among their kind, but the servants around her wouldn't leave.

Lena entered the hall, she could hear the cries even into the healing chambers, which were far away. She went to look for lady Mareth, knowing that she favoured the rooms nearest to the King's chambers. Lady Mareth was holding the baby walking back and forth, while her servants and ladies accompanying her were sitting down, their eyes cast down.

"She won't fall asleep?" Lena asked, Mareth gave her a dismissive glance.

"Not with you here." Lena wondered, what was with her hot and cold attitude.

"Let me help." Mareth considered it for a moment, the baby had cried for the last hour, retched on her dress, ruining the expensive silk and made her ears ache for silence. She pushed her hands out, tired of the crying pulp.

"Good night, Lady Selene." Grimacing, she left, her ladies following her.

-…-…-…-…-

Lena held the baby girl close, swaying slowly with her. She remembered how Alice had cried almost non-stop after she was brought home. She was so small…_still is. _Her uncle's daughter was a miracle, someone so sweet and adorable brought to life by someone so hateful and poisonous. Guilt settled in her gut, she had left her alone. Alice probably wouldn't remember her, Lena had no memories of being 3 years old. _Singing._ That helped with Alice, or that was the only thing she knew that might help.

"Moon river wider than a mile  
I'm crossing you in style someday  
You dream maker, you heartbreaker  
Wherever you're going I'm going your way…"

Lena sang softly, surprised by her own voice, something that had improved. In her human life her voice wasn't exactly horrible, more like tolerable, but she was no Adele. Her voice carried over the palace halls, between the small hiccups of the baby, who was staring at her, eyes wide. As she quieted the baby started to cry again, not as loud as before, she took another song. Walking slowly through the palace she sang, her voice lulling the child to sleep.

-…-…-…-…-

Thranduil put his empty goblet down, finally _silence. _Lady Mareth had succeeded in a feat, even though the doors of his chambers were closed, he could hear the baby crying. It was another night he could not get any peace of mind, which led to one of his nightly walks through the palace.

His mind occupied with what to do with the human woman resting in the healing chambers and the more urgent matter of the men in the dungeons and Selene's request to see one of them. _What in the name of Eru possessed that infernal…woman. _

The main guards were still patrolling the halls, but he knew how to avoid them, he himself had set their routes some time ago. Striding along the high walkway crossing the river, he suddenly stopped. Singing. Now listening, he looked down to another walkway that led to the healing chambers. _Selene. _He did not know she sang and to his surprise she was holding the baby. He distinctly remembered that Lady Mareth had taken the child to her care, how did the baby end up with Selene?

Thranduil did not know her peculiar songs, different from what he heard in all his travels.

"Love laughs at a king

Kings don't mean a thing

On the street of dreams…"

His brow furrowed in thought, _Kings don't mean a thing?_ Thranduil silently moved to the ledge overlooking the river and sat down, he rested his head against a great pillar and listened.

* * *

Selene accidentally made a strong political statement and next chapter we will have a trip to the dungeons.

**Review.** Bee-bops.


	14. Questioning?

Hello!

Here is a new chapter, one that took time.

AT THE MOMENT ITS PAST 1 PM- I AM SICK AND TIRED AND FOR SOME UNKNOWN REASON MY HELLISH NEIGHBOURS ARE HAVING A SLEEPOVER. AS MUCH AS I AM FOR POSITIVITY, ESPECIALLY AMONG TEENAGE GIRLS- SOME FUCKING PEACE AND QUIET WOULD BE NICE. I AM HAVING MURDEROUS THOUGHTS. ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER. HOPEFULLY THERE WILL BE A NEW ONE WRITTEN- IF I AM NOT IN JAIL. TRYING NOT TO ACT ON MURDEROUS THOUGHTS-

your dear writer :)

* * *

**Questioning?**

The next days proved to be quite eventful and another headache for Thranduil. Selene had started fraternizing with the human woman, who looked much more alive from the condition she was brought in. Questioning her had given no clear answers and upset Selene, who had used colourful language to tell the guard off. After the guard escaped the healing chambers, where a fearful mother soothed a crying baby and one particularly furious elleth, who was well-aimed had thrown him with bath oils and a book, he came straight back to report to him, smelling of lavender. Thranduil did not get the exact words that she had told to the guard, but the idea was clear, _no more _questioning or the next elf would miss some essential pieces. That was followed with the guards request to be transferred and not to be sent near the healing chambers. The guard feared Selene more than his authority as King.

Next lady Mareth started to involve herself in everything, a few more changes by her and soon she would climb up the steps to his throne and declare herself queen. Calime, the seamstress had thrown lady Mareth out of her workshop,_ again,_ for what reasons, he did not bother to remember. Then Legolas' patrol in the forest had found rest of the rogues, calling themselves Blackeye's men and killed them in combat, including their leader Blackeye himself, who by Legolas' description had one of the most unpleasant face to look at, but what was more disturbing were the Morgul blades in their disposal.

Questioning the men in the dungeons wasn't much help, but cleared some interesting facts. First of all: the false merchant that had requested money in court was one of those lowlifes, the complaints about Landmir's potion also came from them, they had stolen medicinal goods and not knowing how to use them properly, diluted them so much that the woman in question became with child. The baby of course should have been killed, but the woman had ran off before they could do anything, leading to a weeklong chase into Greenwood, which ended with Selene. News of their leader's death was taken with spit and threats, which Thranduil responded to with beheading one of them and that restored the relative silence in the dungeons.

He sighed audibly, haunted by one of Selene's songs. _Kings don't mean a thing._ The pitcher of wine was empty and it was only noon.

-…-…-…-…-

Selene had a bone to pick, a rhetorical chicken to pluck with Thranduil. First of all he had given no response to her request to visit the dungeons. Second of all, he had sent an ill-mannered guard to question Astrid. She did not care at that point, what the customs of elves were or the Kings need for answers, no one should treat anyone through trauma like that. The guard had manhandled Astrid out of her bed and then threatened her, when Selene heard the commotion, she ran to Astrid's room, where the guard was in one end of the room and Astrid was trembling with the baby in another corner. _Lady Selene, please leave, I am questioning the human. She is a bit wild._ It was enough to make Lena furious, the vial of oil still in her hand, she aimed for the guards head. **_Questioning?_** _You ignorant son of a bitch, get your ass out of here or so help me god I will rip off your- _which was followed by the sound of breaking glass, that muffled the following words. The guard didn't want to relent and tried to drag Astrid out, to which Lena did not react well at all. _Get out. NOW! _She roared and took the nearest thing, what happened to be a heavy book and pummelled the guard with it. As the guard tried to escape she followed him out of the healing chambers. _If you return, I will skin you alive and then wear it to your funeral._ Afterwards Landmir's thick accounting book was returned by one of the serving staff, it had ended up on one of the lower walkways.

Lena then waited for Landmir to return from the kitchens and asked him to lock down the healing chambers. Letting no one in, even the king himself. Still quite furious and her hair dishevelled, she walked to the royal chambers like an angry cat with bristled fur.

Galion, Thranduil's servant would describe the situation later to the kitchen staff as: _When I saw Lady Selene emerge, she looked like a wildcat. Eyes ablaze and it seemed like she had been in a scuffle. She marched straight to the door and when I stopped her she said, she had an urgent need to discuss the behaviour of the guards with the King. I considered denying her the request, but I value my safety. So I went in to announce her and the King was still discussing some matter with one of the guards. He said he will meet her. So when I excited, the guard came out right behind me and when he saw Selene. He jumped a few feet back, right into the King and then the look of fear in his eyes, I do not know who he feared more, the King or Selene, but he was scared for his life. _

Selene gave one last icy look at the guard, who Thranduil had excused. _He better be scared._ Galion closed the door and then Lena started.

"_You…_you sent _that_ guard to question Astrid. I don't know what you were thinking or not thinking, but she has been through so much and you send that _ignorant asshat of a guard _to harass her. You may be king, but that was wrong. You should apologize." Lena then turned around to leave.

"You attacked one of the royal guards, who was acting upon my orders, which is a grave offence." Thranduil's voice echoed over the hall.

"Your guard crossed the line, but if it pleases you- throw me into the dungeons, perhaps I'll get my chance to talk then and both of us will be _happy." _It wasn't the best choice to be sarcastic, but anger was a powerful motivator.

"Selene." Thranduil warned, they were toe-to-toe, Selene glaring up at him, Thranduil always looked imposing, but she held her own. _Did she enjoy challenging him? _

"Khm-khmm…" Legolas cleared his throat, but neither of them moved. "Is there something I should know?" he then asked.

"Legolas, take Lady Selene to the dungeons, let that be a lesson to her." Thranduil bared his teeth in a predatory smile. Lena's dark green eyes burned into his, until Legolas took her by the hand, escorting her out.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-

It was evident by nightfall that Selene was missing, the prince had tried to enter the healing chambers twice and Landmir was worried. As Legolas came to knock on the closed door once again, he pleaded. "Landmir. Please open the door. Selene is-" The door unlocked and Legolas almost got hit by it.

"Where is she?" Landmir asked.

"In the dungeons. She and father, had some kind of an argument. I think."

"Legolas, look after Astrid while I go and sort this out." Landmir pushed Legolas in and locked the door after him.

Landmirs first stop was in the dungeons, but by the kings orders he wasn't let in. The guards crossed their swords in his way. Cursing, the old man hurried up the steps again, on his way to Thranduil's quarters.

"Thranduil, son of my dear friend Oropher, you have made a grave mistake." He rushed in the doors, ignoring the guards.

By the tone of his voice, Thranduil could tell he knew. "What is that mistake exactly?" Thranduil walked up to him, smiling.

"Don't play dim with me boy." The smug smile disappeared from his lips, Landmir always ruined his fun.  
"Ahh, yes. Selene. She did overstep her boundaries." he acted nonchalant about it.

"Thranduil." Landmir said in a strained voice. "She did what was just…she stood up for the human. Selene speaks her mind. Always has. Don't punish her for it." Landmir rubbed his temples.

"She needs to learn-" Thranduil tried to justify himself.

"As do you. Anger often gives way to recklessness. Release her." Landmir requested.

"Not before she learns her lesson." Thranduil was adamant.

"Stubborn, the both of you. This is a lesson for you too- one of patience. Do I have to remind you of the time-"

"No need to remind me." Thranduil sighed, not wanting to argue with Landmir, for some reason the old man was always right, grudgingly he complied.

-…-…-…-…-

One thing the dungeons' weren't was boring. Lena had learnt a lot in her hours there. First of all, they forgot she even existed down there, after 15 minutes of hearing all kind of sexual expletives, the men started to discuss their own matters from escape plans to blades and the guards didn't even look her way. Lena sat in silence and listened. Inadvertently she got an answer to her question, what happened to the elf in the brothel. She died. Faded.

After hours passed Lena could hear another guard patrol coming down the stairs, but this time there were two more guards.

"Selene." Landmir opened the cell door.

"Came to break me out or…" Lena asked, raising her brow when she saw Thranduil. "to behead me?"

"_Child." _Landmir shook his head. "I will have none of this, from the _both _of you." He chided them. Landmir had enough for the day, brushing the dust off his cloak he made his way up the stairs, Thranduil and Lena following him, both ignoring each other.

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
